She will be a Weasley
by recycledsmiles
Summary: Molly has always wanted her to be a Weasley. But if Ron couldn't give her what she wants, maybe Fred could.
1. Chapter 1

"I've always thought she'd be a part of the family." Molly whispered to Arthur's ear while watching all of them at the backyard.

"What do you mean? We've kind of adopted her now so she practically is." Arthur replied before sipping at his coffee.

"Not in that sense. I mean, I've always imagined her marrying Ronald and carry the name Weasley." Arthur sighed, knowing how long Molly had been dreaming of that day.

Molly had been very fond of Hermione Granger. Being her son's girl best friend, she had always thought she would get together with him eventually. Patiently, she watched her, Ron, and Harry grow-up altogether, not wanting to leave each other.

After the Final Battle, the Golden Trio decided to move out of the Burrows and get a flat of their own at Diagon Alley. Molly didn't want at first, trying to convince them that it's still not safe. But to her disappointment, her argument was once again (just like what happened with the Twin's case) dismissed.

_**Flashback**_

"_Mom, we're THE Golden Trio. We can handle ourselves now!" Ron spat out, trying to reason with his mother._

"_Nonsense! You lot are still young! Still eighteen! You still need supervision!" Molly said back, trying to hold back the tears that are trying to breakthrough her eyes._

"_We'll be here for dinner three times a week, if you want?"_

"_That's not the same!"_

_Hermione sighed. She looked at Harry who was sitting beside. Both were wishing that they are not a part of the awkward situation that they were currently in. But their wishes were not granted as when Ron suddenly faced them and whispered, "Help me!"_

"_Mrs. Weasley we—,"_

"_Call me Molly, dear." Molly interrupted._

"_Uhm, er, Molly, we really think this is for our good. Ron and Harry can get to their academy faster, and I'll be near to St. Mungo's too. And we really think we can handle this independence thing that Ron desperately needs." Hermione explained in a hopeful voice._

_Ron, despite what Hermione said about his lack of independence, nodded his head. Harry still sitting in silence._

_Molly sighed and sat at the loveseat behind her together with Arthur. She knows even though she'll put up a fight, they'll still move out. She looked at the three children (in her eyes) that was waiting for her answer in front of her._

"_Fine," she finally said. The trio's face lit up in excitement. "But," Molly continued. "You lot will be here three times a week for dinner. "_

"_Thanks, Mom!"Ron said at the same time Hermione and Harry said, "Thanks, Molly!"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

It's a Saturday, and the trio is in the Burrow to eat dinner. They were stronger than ever. They know exactly what each other needs. They had a strong bond that could equal the bond Fred and George has.

Ron and Hermione didn't pursue the romantic field that everyone was hoping they would have. They were better as best friends, they said. They did talk about it once. Ron thought he was jealous with Krum when they were in their fourth year, and Hermione thought she was jealous with Lavender when they were in their sixth year. Turns out, it was just because they were too over-protective over each other. They didn't notice that both did the exact reaction when Harry dated Cho in their fifth year.

"This is all you two do." Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

"It's really enjoyable!" Harry and Ron exclaimed, not even looking at her. Both too engrossed at the very _intense_ game that they were having

"Barbaric? Yes! Boring? Uh-huh! Enjoyable? Hm, don't think so." She replied hastily.

"You know what's boring, huh? You always have you face buried under your books!" Ron spat out.

"You only like playing with Harry because you always win!" Hermione snapped. When both boys finally looked at her, she just stuck her tongue out. The three of them stared at each other for a minute and then they burst out laughing. They like arguing with each other over obtuse things.

Molly was still staring at her, but her focus suddenly shifted to a certain twin. Fred was staring at her too. He's not even blinking. Molly sighed, and took a last sip on her mug of coffee before placing it down on the table.

_She'll be Weasley_, she thought. She knows.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing (except for the storyline).  
>Warning: This is rated T for a reason, people! If you're not into curse words and sexual scenes, then go away! But this chapter doesn't really need a warning so it's clear. ;)<p>

After hours of playing Exploding Snaps, Wizard Chess, and just talking, The Golden Trio finally went home to their flat. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley retired for the night which left Ginny and the twins at the Burrow's living room.

Fred was sitting at a couch near the fireplace staring blankly ahead, when Ginny flopped herself beside him, placing her head on his shoulder. "You were so obvious earlier," she suddenly said.

"Huh?" Fred asked innocently." Ginny chuckled and looped her hands on his shoulder and replied, "You know what I'm talking about. You were stripping her naked with just how the way you were looking at her."

Fred frowned. He didn't know he was doing it blatantly. In fact, he thought his sneaking skills were so good because Hermione didn't even glance at him whenever he does it. He was actually giving himself a pat on the back in his mind.

"Even Mom noticed you, mate." George cut in their conversation and sat besides Ginny which squished the girl on her position. "She was staring at you, cheering you on! You know how she's been wanting Hermione to be a part of the family ever since she was twelve." George chuckled as Fred growled in embarrassment, covering his face with both of his palms.

After minutes of staying like that, Fred lifted his head to watch the fire as it crackles violently on the fireplace. It somewhat made him remember how Hermione gets when she's angry. He smiled a secret smile realizing how lately, everything reminds him of her.

She was only in her first year when he noticed her. She was sitting in front of everyone at the Great Hall in Hogwarts, waiting for the Sorting Hat to get it on. She wore both an annoyed and nervous expression on her face, and it intrigued him a lot. Years after, he learned that the Sorting Hat considered to place her in Hufflepuff, and it wasn't even on her choices.

He found her adorable then, with the proud look etched on her face when the Sorting Hat shouted Gryffindor and made her way to sit across him. He studied her so hard while she had a very intellectual conversation with Percy. It was somewhat funny to him. An 11 year old bushy haired girl was in the same brain level with his brother who was 15 at the time.

Then years passed, and she turned into a very smart, very gorgeous, but very shy lady. For a person who had experienced an awful lot of adventures instead of being a normal girl, she was too uptight, too rule-loving for her own good. Fred didn't want to admit at first but he always makes sure that Hermione gets to see the pranks he and George pulls just to see her smile, laugh or get angry. She's gorgeous whatever she does in his opinion.

"Why can't you just tell her, mate?" George asked, snapping him back from his thoughts.

"What? And get rejected? Nope. No thanks." Fred replied hastily.

"What do you know? Maybe she's just playing dumb all these years and she's just waiting for you to make your move."

Ginny laughed loudly at what George has said and smacked him on the head. "You really are retarded, aren't you? You just used the word dumb and Hermione in a sentence!" Fred laughed at what Ginny said and watched George turn red. "T'was just an idea," he mumbled.

"Well, she's not." Fred frowned at that. "She's really oblivious, that I'm sure of. She was too caught up with her kind-of relationship with Ron. And you may haven't noticed but she was fighting off dark wizards since age 11."

Ginny was right, Hermione wasn't capable of having a relationship for the past years because of her obligations with helping Harry.

"But what about Krum, though? They dated. Then there was that McLaggen guy." Fred asked curiously.

"Krum was really interested with her. She just went with him to the Yule Ball as a last resort, though. She was hoping Ron would ask her. And as for McLaggen, well, you have Ron to blame for that too."

"What? Why?" The twins asked in unison. Ginny sighed, not wanting to tell any of Hermione's secrets anymore. "He was dating Lavender at the time."

"I really don't see the point of getting scared with being rejected, brother," George said.

"You can actually start by being really friendly with her, so you know, she'd know you better and…" Ginny trailed off as she noticed the sparkle that suddenly became transparent on Fred's eyes.

"YOU ARE BLOODY BRILLIANT!" Fred exclaimed, kissing both of his sister's cheeks. That was it; he'd befriend Hermione and Harry (because of the brother figure he's trying to impose lately), and maybe Ron too because he's a stubborn git. But it was a brilliant idea, nonetheless.

"Uh, what are you planning?" Ginny asked curiously, scared with his brother's sudden enthusiasm.

Fred laughed hysterically while making plans in his head and said, "I'll be Hermione's new best friend!"

With that, George and Ginny's eyes widen with disbelief. "Be careful with that," was all they had to say.

(A/N: Okaaaaay, so I'm really trying to write the story as fast as I can. But I'm so new with making a fanfic—seeing as how this is my first one—, please hang on to me. It may seem like I don't know what I'm doing—which is painfully true—but trust me, okay? Okay!)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other related stuff or whatever you see in here isn't mine. Well, except for the storyline.

"Hermione! Do you know where I've put that green shirt Ginny gave me?"

"Hermione! We're out of tooth paste!"

"Okay, never mind! I found it! Oh wait, this isn't it! Where is it, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed. Putting the book she was currently reading aside, she made her way to Harry's room and rummaged through his closet to find the green shirt he was looking for. After that, she went to a cupboard to pick a new tooth paste and handed it to Ron who was waiting for her in the loo.

_Hopeless, _she thought. They have been living together for a year, and every day they got worse. They've been so dependent on her that she felt more like a mother to them than a sister. _But we wanted this_, she told herself. And they really did, that was the truth. They wanted to live like real grown-ups. Make decisions for themselves, pay things with their own money, and go places without someone older asking them where to go.

The first few months of living together with her two best friends were easy. All they did was watch on the muggle television, go to parties, get drunk, eat dessert before meals, and all those fun things they didn't get to do when they were younger. They blame Voldemort for that (but Ron blames Mrs. Weasley 50% of it).

They still get to do those things, of course. But lately, both boys are akin on having Hermione do most of everything for them. Like their laundry, cleaning their place, and knowing where their personal stuff is. It was taking most of her patience.

Also, things are becoming more difficult for the three of them lately because for some reason, the whole Magical world seemed to think that meddling on their personal lives is worth their time. There won't come a time in their weeks that their faces won't be in the front page of the Daily Prophet.

**HERMIONE GRANGER, DATING TERRY BOOT?**

**HARRY POTTER SPOTTED AT MUGGLE LONDON WITH A MUGGLE GIRL!**

**RON WEASLEY, A POOF?**

Pathetic, really. She never thought that even on the Magic world, there would be stupid paparazzi's.

Hermione didn't date Terry. They were both asked to run an errand for one of the senior healers at St. Mungo's where they work when the picture was taken. As for Harry, the muggle girl was his cousin Dudley's fiancé. Dudley insisted on having Harry as his best man on his wedding, much on Mr. Dursley's dismay. The photo was taken when Harry met up with them on a pub in Muggle London. The Daily Prophet made a good job on hiding Dudley's big figure out of the photo.

Ron's case was a shocker. No one in the family knew that it was true except for Ginny. Ron found out about him being gay when he and Hermione had a talk about their friendship. So when the article about him appeared on the Daily Prophet, the whole Weasley Clan—who was oblivious with the fact—went to the Daily Prophet office and beat the hell out of the reporter. When they got home, they were shocked to see Ron crying, his head at Hermione's lap saying, "Oh my god, I didn't tell them the truth! I'm a horrible son of a bitch! No! I'm a horrible gay person!" It took the family a whole week to look at him straight in the eyes.

Hermione went back to her spot and continued reading her book. She, Harry, and Ron were invited by the twins at the Leaky Cauldron for some Wild Drunk Fest, as they called it. Of course they said yes. It was an excuse for them to hook-up with someone. Hermione laughed at the thought. Who would believe that the uptight Hermione Granger will get drunk and hook-up with someone after? Well, that was the plan. And she really doesn't want to go home in their flat alone. Harry was definitely be going somewhere with Ginny, and Ron will look for a hot gay dude for sure.

"We're ready!" Harry and Ron chorused. Hermione smiled as she looked at both of her best friends. They both looked good on their outfits. "Twirl, you two! You look absolutely gorgeous!" And so they did. The three of them laughed as they go out from their flat and on their way to Hogsmeade.

~0o0~

"Holy shit!" Hermione exclaimed when they got to Hogsmeade.

"What?" Ron asked curiously.

"I forgot my cigarette!" She panicked. Over the months, she got used to smoking because of the stress of her work. Being a healer wasn't an easy job and it took most of her patience. Terry Boot taught her how to and she could stop anymore.

"You can buy from Tom," a familiar voice said behind them. The Golden Trio turned around to see Fred smiling at them, with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Didn't know you smoke," he continued.

Hermione wasn't able to respond quickly. It was the first time she had ever looked at him closer. Of course she sees him thrice a week when they go to the Burrow for dinner, but it was the first time she ever looked at him intently. He was tall, with lean muscles that could pass him as a model, long shaggy ginger hair that looks so soft, full lips, and beautiful blue eyes.

"She does," Harry answered for her, snapping her back from her thoughts. Hermione nodded and looked at Harry who was examining her strangely.

"Oh look, Harry! Ginny's here!" Hermione exclaimed to change the subject. Harry made his way to Ginny which left Hermione with Fred who was still looking at her.

_Oh Merlin, stop looking at me_, Hermione thought. "So…" she was incredibly awful with small talks and it didn't help that she's having a mild crush on Fred.

Fred chuckled at her nervousness and said, "Can I buy you a drink?" _She's so cute when she's nervous, _he thought. _Oh git, you're nervous too!_

"Hm. Okay." She replied and grabbed his hand all the way to the bar.

_(A/N: Okay. So incredibly sorry for the grammar mistakes but it's not like you can't understand the story, right? Right! So I might not be able to update until this weekend. I promise I'll post two chapters! Anyway, I hope you all are still enjoying my story. Like you guys, I don't know what will happen to them. Seriously. I don't know what I'm doing. But I swear this is a Fremione fic all the way!)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. /3  
>Warning: Coarse language, and sexual scenes<strong>

Hermione and Fred had been doing shots of muggle alcohol, and had already finished half a bottle of Firewhiskey in just two hours. They were comfortably talking, and laughing, and dancing in their own bubble in a dark corner of the pub.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! What's th_iiiiiii_s?" Hermione asked, holding a shot glass full of alcohol while tugging Fred's shirt using her other hand.

"Try it!" He answered chuckling at Hermione's drunken state. He, too, was definitely drunk. He knew because he's seeing two Hermione in front of him.

It all felt surreal to him. Being there with the girl he's been in love with for Merlin knows how long, talking, laughing, dancing, and just having an all out fun. He had planned it all out. He knew Ginny will occupy Harry, and Ron will be somewhere making out with some guy (that's a lot of getting used to). He thought Hermione will just stay in a corner, drink a glass of mild alcohol, and go home. In his head, he was the one showing her a good time. He was definitely wrong with that. Hermione kept on dragging him to the dance floor then to the bar, and she had actually cracked jokes that made him laugh like a mad man.

It was the perfect night for him. Even though half of the men inside the pub kept on staring at Hermione like she's on the menu, and kept on glaring at him because they were obviously jealous that he's the one who's she with, and he didn't mind at all. Hermione's full attention was on him, and that was all he ever need.

"Heeeey!" Hermione chirped.

"Yeah?"

"D'you wanna take a walk, uhm, with me?" Hermione asked hopefully. She had so much fun with Fred that night that she considered their time a date (but she will never tell him that).

Fred blinked a couple of times trying to let Hermione's words sink in on his head. _Is she…? Did I hear it right? Am I dreaming? _were the questions running through his head. Hermione was still staring at him, waiting for an answer. Fred pulled himself together, and gave her a wide grin. "Sure."

~OoO~

"Keep up, keep up, keep up!" Hermione chanted while running at the quiet streets of Diagon Alley.

"God, woman! You asked me for a walk, not a bloody marathon! You're like a five year old on Meth!" Fred exclaimed, trying to outrun Hermione so he could make her stop. She did stop when she heard Fred's last statement.

"How d'you knew about Meth?" She asked in a high-pitch voice.

Fred ran to her side and smiled nervously. "George and I saw Lee using one when we were still in Hogwarts. We tried it too so…" he trailed off. Hermione examined his face for awhile, trying to think of something to say but chose to drop it. She was too drunk to scold him. She then saw a bench not too far away from them and started running towards it. Fred groaned, feeling like he's about to disconnect himself from his feet.

When they got to the bench, they both sat and let the gloriousness of being able to finally rest sink in on them. They were silent but it was comfortable to the both of them. Fred was surely having a good time just being alone with Hermione, even though they're not doing anything productive.

"You're okay," Hermione said, breaking their silence. Fred contemplated her words, not sure what it meant. But before he could ask, Hermione continued. "I never really thought we could have this kind of fun, you know? I've always thought you and George are fun, don't get me wrong. But being with Harry and Ron, I really never thought I'd get to spend this kind of time with you."

Fred sat there and thought of a reply. He wasn't sure what to feel after hearing what Hermione just told him. He was disappointed at the fact that Hermione never thought of him as a friend _friend_, not just he's-my-friend-because-he's-my-best friend's-brother-so-I-couldn't-really-dismiss-the-fact-that-he-exists kind of friendship. But he was also happy because now, she sees what kind of an individual he is. _One step to success_, he thought.

"Thanks, I guess." He mumbled still not sure what to say.

Hermione gazed at Fred. She really didn't get why he stuck with her all night. He was an attention seeker and just focusing on her for hours was a bit suspicious. She really didn't want to think of anything bad about him because she really had fun and was looking forward to have more fun with him in the future.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"We're friends now right?" Fred asked hopefully, staring intently at Hermione's big, brown eyes. Before he got lost on them, she smiled knowing what Fred meant. "Sure," and rest her head on his shoulders. He snaked his arms through his shoulders and rubbed on it unconsciously.

"Hermione?"

"Hm?"

Fred let out a loud sigh. "I…"

"Whu'?"

"I love you," he murmured.

Hermione didn't respond, and Fred started to panic. He was about to say something again when he heard a soft snore coming out from her lips. _Fuck_, he thought. _She chose that moment to fall asleep._ Fred scolded himself for another five minutes and finally drifted off to sleep.

~OoO~

Hermione woke up feeling like her head was splitting into two, and was having back pains. She opened her eyes and groaned loudly as the sun blinded her eyes.

"Holy bloody fuck!" She groaned. She shifted on her position and realized that she was lying on a hard bench in a park. Then she realized her head was resting on someone's lap while a hand was holding her shoulders protectively.

"Language, Granger." Fred groaned, obviously having hang over. Hermione chuckled, remembering the night they had shared. She got up and snuggled comfortably with Fred.

"Good morning," she whispered in his ear. Fred tensed up with the sudden contact. _She's hung over, and practically still drunk! Keep your head out of the gutters, Weasley!_, he scolded himself. Hermione was unmindful with Fred's reaction and just kept herself comfortable beside him. Fred let out a loud sigh and relaxed after awhile.

Fred suddenly remembered how he had almost told her what he feels. He sighed again. Hermione noticed Fred's motions. She sat straight beside him and asked, "What are you thinking?"

He looked at her, trying to think of something to say other than 'I love you'. "We're really friends now, right?"

"We've been friends for eight, almost nine years. And you already asked me this last night. What are you up to?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I know. But I really want to be, you know, friends _friends_ with you. Not just because I'm Ron's brother, " he mumbled. "Besides, I had loads of fun last night. I'm really looking forward on having you around more often."

Hermione couldn't help but blush at what he said. She never saw him this serious before. _We could be real friends, I guess. And he's really handsome even at the shabby state he's in._ "I also had fun last night," she said with a smile. "You know this will make Ron and Harry go detective on you. They might think you're up to something."

He wanted to say, "_They already know, Hermione! You're the only one who's got no clue!_" but decided to drop it. Instead, he gave her the famous Weasley Twin grin and said, "It'll be worth it."

They stayed like that for a few minutes and decided to walk back to Diagon Alley and to their flats.

**(A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, and putting this story on your alert and favourites! You guys made me so happy! The next chapter might be up tonight or tomorrow. But I'll definitely post another one this weekend. The next chapter will be the start of Fred and Hermione's friendship and a little of Harry and Ginny's relationship AND AND AND AND Ron and the mysterious guy's fling! You have to watch out for that because I'm so excited for Ron! Keep on reading!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other related stuff here, or anything that you might see isn't mine. I only own the story line.**

**Warning: Coarse language, and sexual scenes**

**(A/N: Sorry for the super late update! My first week in school was hectic and I was bombarded with 654345676543 homeworks and quizzes! SUCKS! I know this chapter isn't really a good one but I'm desperate to update! I was planning on having this chapter long but I was really, really desperate! I hope I'm not boring you with the story!)**

Hermione apparated inside her room at the flat she shares with Harry and Ron. The house was quiet and made her conclude that she's the only one home. She really didn't want to face Harry's questions and Ron's appraising looks. She was not one for hooking up with some random guy and tiptoe her way to her room but she felt so lonely for the past days that she decided to have a little adventure last night.

She slipped away from her clothes from last night and took a cold shower. While trying her best to scrub her back, she thought of the wonderful night she had with Fred. _He's hot, and really sweet, and really funny, and really nice, and really caring, AND WHY HAVEN'T I NOTICED HIM BEFORE?_, she thought. _Oh wait, I did! I had a crush on him in my fourth year._

Hermione suddenly remembered her long, forgotten/denied crush on the certain twin. She noticed how cute he looked when she saw him leave the Quidditch pitch after a friendly game (because the games were suspended because of the Triwizard tournament). His toned body was sweating and the sun was hitting his features perfectly. His face was pale which made his freckles stand out in a cute way. "_Do you like what you see, Granger?_" he asked then when he realized she was staring at him. _Oh, Gods! Who could've forget that lopsided grin?_, she asked herself.

She had to admit, the crush didn't left her. Ever. She just merely pushed it aside, and had to work hard not to get noticed as she stare at him on the Great Hall, Common Room, Quidditch field, at the Burrows, that summer they spent at Grimmauld Place, and every damn time that she sees her at Diagon Alley (where his and George's shop is located). It wasn't really a shock to her that she focused on him last night. She enjoyed his company and she knows he did too, even though they didn't flirt. They were just being friendly. But she knows that everything between them has changed. For the good? She hoped so.

After an hour long bath, she got out of the bathroom and put on a loose shirt—that her father once owned—and a yoga shorts. She used a drying spell on her hair to tame it, and arranged it to a messy bun. She didn't feel like sleeping so she decided to go to the kitchen and fix herself breakfast. On her way, she magically turned the wireless on and loud rock music filled the whole flat. She skittered through the kitchen, opening all the cupboards looking for her favourite cereal.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry mumbled, scratching his eyes.

Hermione turned around to look at him. "Looking for my cereal," she said simply.

"Woman! It's only ten in the morning!" Ron burst out of his room, shouting. He turned the wireless down and sat on the living room. Harry was leaning on the counter and accio-ed Coco Pops. Hermione thanked him cheerily and poured cereal and milk on a bowl and ate it on the counter.

Hermione noticed that Harry was still wearing the clothes he had on last night. Harry sat beside Ron, both looking at Hermione while she munched on her cereal. "What happened to the two of you last night?"

"I just got home," Harry said speedily while he blushed. Ron glanced at him in disgust knowing that Ginny was involved with the situation. Hermione just went on eating. After a minute, Ron recovered from his disgust and his facial expression suddenly changed to being happy.

"I have someone in my room," he whispered loudly for the two of his friends to hear. Both dropped their jaws open and asked, "WHO?" Hermione had a smug look while it was Harry's turn to look uncomfortable with the thought of his guy best friend's sex life.

"Hey, guys. Good morning." A familiar voice suddenly said while walking out of Ron's room. The guy walked over to them from the dark room and revealed himself. Harry and Hermione felt their jaws drop again. "CORMAC MCLAGGEN?" They both exclaimed. Harry was pale, while Hermione muttered _scourgify_ to clean the cereal that she dropped on the floor with the revelation.

"Yep! 'Sup? Haven't seen you guys in ages!" He said giddily. He was too giddy that everyone, even a blind man can conclude that he, too, was gay. Hermione and Harry recovered fast enough and gave him an awkward smile. Cormac noticed but didn't mind. He understood that both were still too shocked about him being gay (_who would imagine me gay, really? I was a player in our Hogwarts years, _he thought).

Ron chuckled. "Big surprise, right? I swear, my mouth hung open longer than you two."

Cormac stayed for another hour and ate breakfast with them. Neither Harry nor Hermione said anything. They finished their breakfast in silence, washed the dishes quickly, and both had literally ran towards Harry's room. After locking the door, and putting a silencing charm, they both laughed hard.

Hermione was the one who recovered fast. She wiped the happy tears that were forming on her eyes. "I can't believe he hooked-up with Cormac!"

"I guess the little fight they had on our sixth year was just because of the building sexual tension between them!" Harry managed to say, still laughing. Hermione rolled on the bed with what Harry said. She couldn't believe that two out of three of the guys that she publicly kind-of dated turned out to be homosexuals. She didn't mind, of course. The Wizarding community doesn't look at their people's sexual preferences. They were only interested with the bloodlines. But the fact that she was just a phase to them was incredibly confusing for her. She felt like a gay magnet. _Viktor's not gay, though, s_he thought. Viktor Krum ended up marrying a rich pure-blood half-veela from Beaubaxtons.

They ended up laughing for fifteen minutes until Ron knocked on Harry's door. He softly muttered _alohomora_ to open the door. Ron laid beside Hermione who was still snickering whenever she gets a chance. "You guys suck!"

"Why?" Hermione and Harry asked.

"You both acted like total gits in front of him. It's like we had a stranger in front of us!" Ron cried out accusingly.

"Duh! You're mental getting it on with Cormac! THE Cormac McLaggen, Ron! You two hated each other!" Hermione said calmly.

"Hate is a strong word, Herms—,"

"Damn it! Don't call me that!" Hermione interrupted.

"Sorry! Anyway, he has changed." He said as a matter of factly. "Oh. No. Wait. No he hasn't. The only thing that changed about him is he loves to suck cocks now."

Harry gave Ron a grossed out look. He just can't see Cormac doing it with his own best mate. Hermione snorted, trying to stifle another laugh. Ron gave her a serious look and said, "It's just a one night stand, I swear!" Harry and Hermione nodded, believing what their best friend said.

They stared into the walls for a couple of minutes until Harry broke the silence. "By the way, where were you last night, Hermione?"

Hermione, shocked with the question turned pale. _Could I tell them? They're my best friends… But there's something about last night that feels like it's a secret dat._ She pondered and thought of what to answer Harry. He, in turn, cocked his eyebrow up waiting for Hermione to answer. She never took longer than ten seconds to answer either him or Ron when they ask her. "We're waiting," he said.

"I…I," she stuttered. "I was with Fred," she finally said and released a sigh. Harry and Ron looked at each other in disbelief. They knew about Fred's long time unrequited love towards her and it's a shocker that he has finally done something about it.

"Oh," both of the guys chorused. Hermione looked at them quizzically. _They didn't even ask me about it._ "What? You guys don't have anything to say about it?"

"Well, what did you guys do?" Harry asked.

"But don't give any specific details!" Ron said before Hermione could talk. She laughed at Ron's discomfort and told them all about what happened last night until that morning.

"He was really sweet and funny the whole night!" Hermione exclaimed, finishing off her story. Both of her best friends gave her a grin.

"So… what's next to that?" Ron asked.

Hermione scrunched up her nose in confusion. "Next to what?"

"Well, it's obvious that it doesn't end there. He asked you if you two could be friends, and knowing Fred, he'll ask you to go hang out with him or something." Ron explained, still grinning. He's mentally giving his brother a high-five because he finally had the courage to make a move on Hermione.

"Oh, I never really tho—," Hermione started to say but was interrupted by a loud tapping on the window. Harry sighed and got up from the bed. He opened the window and unwrapped a parchment off the owl's foot that just came.

He walked towards the bed and opened the top of the letter to show who it was for. He smiled widely when he realized whose hand-writing it was.

"Hermione, it's for you!"

_Hermione,_

_Do you want to go hang out with me tomorrow? I have a free house. We have the shop closed, and George will be having a date with Angelina too so I'll be on my lonesome. And I don't want to mope around and get bored sooo… just reply with your answer, okay?_

_Fred_

_P.S. My body hurts from the running! You owe me a massage!_

Hermione folded the letter neatly, grinning wide. Somehow, Fred's letter made her heart skip into thousands of beats like there was a rock concert inside it. She took a parchment off Harry's desk and started writing.

_Fred,_

_Okay, I'll come! Lucky you, I don't have work tomorrow. But I'm not sure with the moping part. I might just stay in your place and read. You can still back out. Kidding! And please feed me too! Harry and Ron won't cook for me and I depend my breakfast, lunch, and dinner to my work place's food (I'm not picky!). So as I said, you can still back out!_

_Hermione_

_P.S. My hands will stay on my pocket the whole day! No massaging will happen!_

Hermione smiled as she proof-read her letter. She was not sure about the last part. She was definitely looking forward with massaging him now. _I hope he's serious about that_, she thought. She took the letter and tied it on the owl's foot. She let the owl peck on the treats on her hand and it flew swiftly away.

Her heart was still running uncontrollably, and she just pushed it aside, not wanting to give meaning to it. Fred is her new hot friend. Nothing more to that. She skipped out of Harry's room leaving him and Ron inside, forgot that they were still there. Both boys turned to give each other knowing looks that say, "FINALLY!"

~OoO~

Fred's owl came back after an hour with a new parchment tied to its foot. He literally jumped off from his seat to meet the owl at the window and immediately took the scroll off it. He ran inside their shop's workroom to find his twin. George was sitting on a stool, waiting for a potion to brew.

"Mate! She replied!" Fred chimed happily.

George looked up from where he was to Fred and gave him an encouraging smile. "What does it say then?" Fred sighed and slowly opened the letter. His hands started to shake in nervousness. After reading the letter three times he looked up to meet his twin's eyes and grinned widely that could've split his head into two. George pat his brother's back, knowing what the smile meant.

"What are you planning to do, though?" George asked, brows furrowed.

"Still don't know, mate. I'll just bring her somewhere in muggle London, I think. She doesn't know how to cook, I think, and I'm no good either. Then I'll just let everything play out from there."

Fred left and went up to their flat and read the letter once more. It was shocking that Hermione was becoming more relax to him. It was definitely sooner than he thought. But who was he to complain? He had waited years for this moment to happen and backing out isn't on his to-do list.

Opening a radio, his favourite muggle song came up. I Can't Make You Love Me by Bonnie Raitt played aloud, filling their flat. It was a sad song but it always had a special place in his mind. He would sometimes sing it unconsciously. It was actually a song he kind-of dedicated to Hermione. _But it'll soon change, though,_ he thought.

~OoO~

The Weasley Wizard Wheezes' door opened, revealing a brown-haired girl, looking around for a certain red-haired twin. When she spotted him, she tiptoed reaching him from his back. When she figured that he didn't notice him, she grinned and let out a deep breath. "HEY!"

Fred jumped five feet from where he was, and clutched his chest from being surprised. "Hermione! You scared me!" Hermione laughed at Fred's pale—but with a hint of red in his cheeks—face, and gave him a short hug. Still laughing, she asked, "Where were you so focused at? You didn't even hear me come in!"

He couldn't think straight as he look at her closely. She had her hair on plait that shows her angelic face. Her chocolate brown eyes were looking straight at his blue ones and it made his knees slightly trembled. He was fighting the urge of kissing her on the spot, not wanting to scar her for life.

"Well, I was thinking about what we should do," he mumbled. He was embarrassed that she caught him off guard and was disappointed because he had a speech rehearsed when she finally arrived. He messed the speech now and he's pretty sure he'll mess the whole day too. He frowned. Hermione noticed the sudden change on Fred's mood and smiled. She thought that it was sweet of him to think deeply about making her satisfied. "Whatever you have in mind, it'll be brilliant!" She grabbed his hand—Fred blushed deeply—and led him outside of their shop.

When they got out, Hermione dropped Fred's hands gently—and sadly to both parties—and walked side by side to Leaky Cauldron to pass through the wall between it and muggle London. Fred settled on bringing her to his first choice.

"So where are we going exactly?" Hermione asked.

"Well… you told me I have to feed you, and I'm not good at cooking… and I assumed that you don't want to be lying on a hospital bed for weeks—," Hermione laughed. Fred grinned and continued, "—and I know it has been a while since you've eaten something muggle…" he trailed off. He knew he was rambling and they both stopped walking by then. Hermione's head was tilted on the side, a sign that she was amused with Fred's rambling. Fred suddenly had the urge to kiss her again. _Not now, Fred!_, he scolded himself.

Hermione noticed the silence that grew between them and she knew that Fred was feeling embarrassed. She has never seen him nervous before and she couldn't believe that she's causing it. "Okay then, lead the way!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine other than the storyline.  
>Warning: Coarse language. Sexual scenes.<strong>

**(A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update! This chapter and the other chapters will be having POVs. I think that can spice everything up! And and and and I'm really sorry with my grammar! I suck at it *sad face* Also, I don't proof read… But I swear I'll try to fix my mistakes soon. Thanks for reading! Thanks for putting this story on your alerts and favourites! AND BUTTERFLY KISSES ON THOSE WHO WROTE REVIEWS! Y'ALL ROCK!)**

**Hermione's POV**

We've been walking in circles for half an hour. My feet were starting to protest, and I was starting to sweat profusely under the hard beat of the sun. One thing is straight: Fred doesn't know what he's doing. I'm not irritated, surprisingly. We've been talking and laughing since we started walking. We're acting like old friends. If you asked the 14 year old Hermione Granger, this fun both of us are having is weird. _Really_ weird. I was a prissy bookworm (not prissy anymore! But still a bookworm, though), and he is famous for his pranks and being laid back. Total opposites.

But here we are, talking about anything that comes in on our minds and enjoying ourselves like there's no tomorrow. I can't believe I have never seen this side of him. I always see him together with George, and what good comes when they're together, really? I was—shamefully—against with their inventions before. I knew they were brilliant, but I just couldn't stand that they were breaking hundreds of rules in Hogwarts.

Finally, after another couple of minutes, Fred stopped walking and faced an old-ish type of restaurant. The name of the place at the top of the welcome door was nearly invisible. The only thing I could see was the date written beside it. _Since 1950,_ it says.

"Here we are!" Fred announced. We walked inside and were welcomed with the mouth-watering aroma of the food that was being cooked.

"How did you know about this place?" I asked. We took a sit on a booth in a quiet corner of the place. The place was cozy and warm and the smell of the food was making me realize how hungry I got after walking around.

"George and I like to visit the muggle world once in a while," he shrugged.

The Weasley's are different from all the pure-bloods I've met. They were friendly and it didn't matter what kind of blood you have. Being in a small family, theirs was perfect in my eyes. I was an only child, and I never experienced the joy of having siblings to play with. My cousins were just like me, boring and bookish so we really didn't had a lot of fun. My parents, although loved me dearly, wasn't really happy with the knowledge of having a witch for a daughter. They didn't exactly made me feel like I was a freak (just like the Dursley's with Harry), but they weren't 100% supportive. They had my life planned out ever since Mum learned she's pregnant. I was supposed to go to the same university that they were and be a dentist just like them and marry some nice looking guy from a well off family and live a happily boring ever after. It wasn't for me though, that was rubbed on their faces on the day Professor McGonagall knocked on our door and told me that I'm _special._

The waiter came to our aid minutes after we've settled in on our booth. He was polite and gave me suggestions of what to order. The waiter also joked a few times and made me laugh, but just as he was about to say something again, I heard Fred clear his throat trying to tell the waiter that he was there too. I looked over at him with his eyebrow arched up, and his mouth forming a thin line. He was clearly annoyed with the fact that the waiter complete ignored him. He told the waiter his order and made him go quickly.

When we're alone again, he looked at me and said, "He was flirting with you." I blinked three times then snorted. I was not aware of it and I didn't think that it was true. "He was not. He was just being nice." I huffed. "Besides, why would he do that? I was with you. He should've assumed that we're on a date." Realizing what I said, Fred mischievously grinned at me, and waggled his eyebrows. "So, are we on a date, then?"

**Fred's POV**

"So are we on a date, then?" I asked, masking the irritation I was harbouring with the waiter. I was seriously pissed off with him for flirting with Hermione. If I haven't cleared my throat, he might have sat beside me and continue talking with her and ignore me completely. I know Hermione won't do that to me, but she's also too kind to tell someone to fuck off.

Hermione blushed at what I said—those made my stomach flutter—and changed the topic. "How's George?"

"He's good. He's with my future sister-in-law right now so he's being taken care of," I announced happily.

"They're getting married? That's awesome!" Hermione beamed. "What about you, though? I don't see you dating? Wait! I haven't seen you date anyone at all!"

I was a bit shocked with what she said but continued to smile like she didn't caught me off guard. I was tempted to say, _it's because of you, Hermione! I've been waiting patiently for you all this years!_, but stopped before humiliating myself. "Nah, I won't be able to accommodate the other females out there now, wouldn't I?" I joked.

Hermione just shook her head in amusement. "So you're one of those guys who are allergic with commitment then?"

Merlin, I have never been cornered in my entire life! I have never had any problem with answering question because I knew I didn't have anything to lie about. But this is different. I just can't tell her what is really going in on my mind. I have to play this game carefully so I won't get to go home crying like a two year old. "No. I just… Never mind, yeah?" I stammered.

She looked at me softly and nodded. I really didn't like where our 'date' is heading so I immediately changed the topic to something that makes her ecstatic. Her job. "How's being a healer?" I asked. But before she could answer, the annoying waiter came back with our orders. He placed Hermione's food nicely in front of her while set mine down hastily. I gritted my teeth, trying to calm myself down. Hermione noticed my reaction and narrowed her eyes on the waiter. "That was rude," she scolded him and turned to look at me and smiled. The waiter frowned and left us.

"My knight in shining armor!" I exclaimed exaggeratedly, placing the back of my hand on my forehead. She laughed at that, which made me happy knowing that our 'date' is back on track. We started eating, not minding the silence between us. It was a comfortable silence and I know she doesn't mind it either.

"Wait, I didn't get to answer your question!" She suddenly said.

"Oh, yeah! So, how's being a healer?" I asked again.

"Good!"

"That's all you're going to say?"

"Yup!"

"You're weird…" I said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Wait, the last time I checked the Daily Prophet, you have helped a woman go to labour with quadruplets! Was that true?" I asked, thoroughly intrigued.

"Well… I did help a woman go to labour with quadruplets, but I really didn't save her. She's healthy and all her babies were too, she did all the hard work AND I really don't know why the Daily Prophet kept making a big deal out of everything we three do!"

"You're too humble. You did save her life. Merlin! Even if she's healthy, her health was in a risk giving birth with four babies!"

Hermione sighed. "Whatever. I'm just happy that she's okay and all her babies were too. I just… I hate how every week there's stuff about me or Harry or Ron on the front page of the Prophet. Hell, I'm pretty sure if you didn't bring me here on the Muggle London, we'll be on tomorrow's headlines!"

"It's because you guys saved our world! You kicked Voldie's ass!" I chimed.

Hermione chuckled and but her smile faded and her mouth formed a very visible frown. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"You're my friend, right?"

I stared at her intently then nodded. I know fun time is over and she's about to tell me something really important. She sighed. "I know I'm being a buzz kill, being serious and all that. I just need to get this out of my chest, okay?" I nodded softly again, and gave her an encouraging smile. I'm happy that she's about to tell trust me about a secret, but I can't help but worry about how this secret affected her.

I was done eating, and she's only half way through it but I know she has forgotten all about it now. "Harry Ron and I had been through a lot when we left after Bill and Fleur's wedding…" she started. I leaned on the table to listen to her. We all knew that they were always on the run—and we had to because we were running the Potterwatch then—and that they were caught breaking in on Gringott's. Other than that, we're clueless.

She looks up at me. "You know, we really don't need to talk about this now," she said giving me a wide smile. I was a bit shock with her change of decision, and I won't get enough sleep now thinking of what her secrets may be. Does she think she can't trust me enough like how she trusts my brother? Ouch…

Looking at me like she knows what I was thinking, she placed her hand above mine and squeezed it gently. My heart skipped a beat and felt my cheeks go warm. "I trust you, Fred. I just don't trust myself yet."

**(A/N: there you go! Chapter 6! It's kinda dramatic and short. This is kind of different from all the fanfictions I've read. Hermione has her guards up and refuse to cry and Fred's out of element because of Hermione. Well, he's in love! Hermione's starting to have a soft spot for him BUT BUT BUT BUT… there will be twists! See y'all on the next chapter!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not mine other than the storyline.  
>Warning: Coarse language. Sexual scenes. Cheesy lines.<strong>

**(A/N: I am sorry for not updating sooner! School always get in the way! I have good news, tho! I have a long weekend which means, I get to post 2 or prolly 3 chapters! Isn't that great? YES! YES IT IS!)**

Fred and Hermione got back to his and George's flat later that afternoon and just hung out. Hermione bought muggle alcohol on a liquor store earlier and was now drinking comfortably with him on his bed. She should have felt uncomfortable with him on his bed, but she's used to his presence now even though it's only the first time they have been alone together.

They were reminiscing their Hogwarts days, and was having fun. The alcohol was all over their system now and it was making them say anything, acting like they were under Verisaterum. Both were laughing at Hermione's story about how Cormac McLaggen showed up on their kitchen from Ron's room.

"He's a slut!" Fred guffawed.

"Shut it! It was rather cute!"

"Ewwww!"

"Stop acting like a child!" Hermione huffed. Fred chuckled and poured Hermione another glass of vodka.

"Aren't you a bit uncomfortable, though? Both of the guys who were associated with you just rubbed it on your face that you're not exactly their type?" Fred amused.

"At first, yeah. When Cormac sat beside Ron that morning, I was literally asking my ancestors why I've no luck with the guy department! And the last guy I dated was…" Hermione stopped. Fred looked at him curiously. "What, Hermione?"

"Don't judge me, okay? Harry, Ron, Ginny and I kept this a secret because, well, I had my reasons, and I just don't want people asking me 'why?' and 'what the fuck?', okay? But I'm not saying that you can't ask me those…" Fred nodded. Hermione gulped the remaining vodka on her glass. "My last relationship was with Draco."

Fred let out a groan—which confused Hermione—and gulped vodka straight from the bottle. Hermione's gaze dropped on her hands. She felt guilty, but she really didn't exactly know why. His face was unreadable and she's starting to get nervous. She chanted _he's my friend, he'll understand_ over and over again. After a minute, Fred cleared his throat and grinned. "Why? What the fuck?"

His head was spinning because of jealousy. Images of Hermione and Draco together—touching, kissing, tugging, necking, moaning—kept on flashing in his head. He ground his teeth just to stop from scowling again. He was a bit shock of how he manage to pull a grin while asking her why. Hermione noticed the discomfort on Fred's face. "He didn't deserve you, Hermione." Fred announced dryly.

Hermione was stunned. "No, Fred. Listen to me," she sat closer to him, their knees touching. "He changed. He admits that his father manipulated him and his Mum. He was afraid of Lucius, too caught up with trying to impress his father. He did things and regretted it."

"I'm ready to listen now."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Draco and I started dating two months after Harry Ron and I moved in on the flat. We met at the Muggle London; you should've seen my face when I saw him there. Well, he told me that he was actually really fascinated with Muggle stuff but too afraid to act on it because of Lucius Malfoy." Fred nodded, a sign that he's still listening.

"Anyway, we talked for awhile. He apologized for everything, Fred. He told me how he felt disgusted with himself for calling me mudblood before, he apologized for what Bellatrix did to me," Fred eyed Hermione curiously but she thought that that story was for another day. "He even apologized for cursing my teeth back in our fourth year even though I was glad he did that so I could let Madame Pompfrey fix it.

"After a whole day of talking, he asked me on a date. I was shocked, of course. I wanted to refuse too but he was so sincere, and I could see it on his eyes so I said yes. So then we dated for five months. I adored him, really, I did. He treated me nicely. He was civil with Harry and Ron, friendly with Ginny…"

"Then what went wrong?" Fred asked for the first time, his voice cracking.

"It wasn't working. I adored him, he loved me. He wanted to marry me. But I…I couldn't. I couldn't marry someone who wants our relationship a secret. Do you get it, Fred? He was still afraid of what might people—and I mean all those pure-blood assholes—think of him. He asked me to marry him, have a quiet wedding, and live quietly in their manor. We always have our dates in Muggle London too. It was just not me. Not me at all. I want someone who would tell every living person that he loves me. I want someone who's not afraid to show me to the rest of his family, to his friends. He was changed but he's still selfish. I broke up with him right after he proposed to me."

Hermione started crying not from sadness but from relief. She was relieved that she was finally able to tell someone about that heartache she went through. No one knew about the whole story, not even her three best friends. It might have been the alcohol speaking for her but she's not worried that it was Fred she's talking with. There was something about Fred that was making her trust him even more.

Fred reached for Hermione and wrapped her in a tight hug. He can't believe she dated Draco Malfoy. A Malfoy. _It's all in the past now, Fred. She adored him and that was it. Not love. Adored. Nothing more. Don't get jealous with someone who failed to hold her heart…_

"Thanks for listening, Fred." Hermione whispered as she pulled herself away from him. He was about to whimper with the loss of contact, but suddenly stiffened when he felt her lips pressed on his cheeks. His thoughts with Hermione with Draco vanished instantly and he felt like flying. Hermione pulled away again and lay on the bed. Fred was still sitting, suppressing a grin that was trying to break through his face.

He stared down at Hermione just to see her fast asleep. He levitated their drinks away and lay down beside her. Fred stared at Hermione for awhile, brushed the stray hair away from her face and kissed her lightly on her forehead and whispered, "I love you, Hermione."

~OoO~

Fred woke up in the middle of the night feeling thirsty. He turned to his side and realized that his company wasn't with him anymore. He let out a loud sigh and saw a piece of parchment move from the breath he released.

_Fred,_

_Sorry I had to leave! I still have work tomorrow morning and I can't afford to be late. I didn't wake you anymore because you looked so peaceful. Thank you for the wonderful day. I hope we get to do that again. Also, because I ended the night a little too sad, I'm willing to give you that massage now! Now, now contain your excitement! Ha ha. Anyway, thanks again!_

_Kisses,  
>Hermione (your absolutely gorgeous friend)<em>

Fred laughed silently and folded the letter nicely. He tucked it together with her other letter on his drawer. He got up from his decided to go to the kitchen, still shaking his head in amusement. Walking towards the kitchen, he saw his brother sitting on the kitchen counter's stool staring dreamily at his engagement ring.

"Hey there, Freddie. I saw your girl friend leave earlier. Shagged her yet?" George muttered.

Fred sat on across George and sighed. "Whenever I get the courage to tell her what I feel, she always falls asleep so you can take your dirty mind out of the way. Thank you."

"Aw. It's Little Freddie's time of the month! So sensitive!" George mocked as he pout.

"Sod off, git!" Fred snapped.

George was shocked with Fred's sudden reaction. "Hey, I was only joking. What's up?"

"I had so much fun, I really did. I had a lot of reasons to why I fell in love with her but now, I can list a dozen few more. She told me so much today, but she's keeping something from me too." Fred sighed.

George sighed and summoned two spoons and Fred's favourite ice cream on the fridge. While eating, he noticed that even his favourite ice cream can't make him happy. George sighed. "You do know your plan is working, right? You're becoming close with her, and she's starting to trust you. And I'm pretty sure she has been relaxed the whole day, right?" Fred nodded. "Well, just give her time, mate. Who knows, she might fall in love with you in just a week."

Fred snorted. "Yeah right."

They ate in silence thinking about different things. Fred was the one who broke it. "So, how did your day go?"

"Well," George started but stopped to lick of the remaining ice cream on his spoon. "It was excellent! We talked about the wedding, of course, and planned about when we're going to announce to the families."

Fred nodded. He knew George was still in bliss with the fact that he's engaged with Angelina Johnson. George fancied Angelina since their first year and fell in love with her in their fourth year. But unlike Fred, George wasn't into the whole idea of bottling his feelings up. He made his move and soon enough, he and Angelina started dating. They've been dating since their fifth year and inseparable since.

George went on and on about his day and Fred was grateful for the distraction. He was tired with thinking about what Hermione's secrets were and what she meant with "_I don't trust myself yet_" and what the hell she saw in Draco. For now, he's happy for his twin. He's happy that he's get to talk and hang out with Hermione more. He's happy and he won't think about the complications just yet.

~OoO~

"What are you doing home so early?" Harry asked as Hermione got out of the fireplace she just floo in.

"It's ten in the evening, darling. What's your definition of late then?" She asked with her eyebrows cocked up.

"Well I just thought you'll sleep over there, that's all." He shrugged.

"Oh." Hermione stepped out of her shoes and positioned herself beside Harry on the sofa. She snuggled beside her best friend and stared at the TV show he was currently watching.

"He was really nice today," she whispered.

"I know."

"How?"

"You were smiling when you got here," Harry whispered back wrapping his arms around her shoulders so her head was resting on his chest.

"It's scary, though. He's too nice, not like the Fred I knew. Maybe this whole getting-to-know-him thing is a good thing but, I don't know."

"Just go with it, Hermione."

"I told him about Draco, and I almost told him about what happened at the Malfoy Manor. I'm scared, Harry. I'm scared that I'm starting to trust him. I'm scared that things are moving so fast."

Harry sighed and thought about what his friend just let out. He knew how hard it was for Hermione to trust other people other than him, Ron, and Ginny after the war. He also knew that she never told anyone about Draco Malfoy. He also knew how much Fred loves Hermione and how both of them deserves love.

"There's nothing wrong with all of this, Hermione. Everything is worth a shot. Being close with Fred, and you finally getting over what happened in the past."

She knew he was right. Fred surprised her with being different from the Weasley twin that was difficult to deal with when they were in Hogwarts. He turned out to be a man, and he didn't make her feel uncomfortable.

"I know your head is thinking about five things at the same time, love." Harry chuckled.

"Ha ha." Hermione replied dryly but too amused with the fact that he knows her so well. "Wait, where's Ron?" She suddenly realized that her other best friend was missing.

"Guess."

"Come on! My brain's too tired to function!"

"He's with Cormac. He'll be sleeping there tonight. I know, some one night stand, right? Anyway go to your room, young lady! You have work tomorrow morning!" Harry scolded with a trail of smile in his voice.

"Okay, father!" Hermione joked. Harry kissed her on the forehead and bid goodnight. She walked in on her room and flopped on her bed without changing clothes. She was too tired. The next thing she knew, she was fast asleep with a certain red haired twin on her subconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Coarse Language, Sexual Scenes**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. :(**

**(A/N: Hi there! Thank you for all the new ppl who put my story on their alerts and favourites! The story is moving slow because I'm planning something so y'all should just hold on! Anyway, you guys should be happy for me because I finished this than doing my Chemistry project! Okay… that's not really something to brag about… Anyway, I hope you guys would enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for the grammar errors!)**

"Hey there, Harry! What brings you here?" George's voice welcomed him as he enters the Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

Harry was still not sure to why he went there. He knew his first reason was to talk to Fred but each step towards the shop until he came inside just made him feel like he's doing the wrong thing. Harry loves Hermione so much and they have been through together. She was his own twin, and her happiness always matter to him and to Ron.

He knew how much he loved Hermione. It was rather obvious to him. He would infuriate her on purpose just to get her attention. He would stare at her intently every time he'd get a chance, and he would always blush whenever she's around or when someone mentions her name. He was also the only one—besides George—that knew that he's the one who has been giving Hermione flowers under the name _stranger_ for the past seven years for her birthday. Of course Fred didn't knew, he just simply saw him sneak in on the girl's dormitory on their fourth year with a big bouquet of flower in his arms. Then the next day, Hermione kept on talking about it.

"Mate? What. Brings. You. Here?" George asked again, completely concerned with Harry spacing out on him.

"Oh… I… well… I'm here to see Fred," he finally said.

"Ahh. The famous Potter is here to threaten my twin about her sister from another mister, eh?" George joked waggling his eyebrows. Harry just chuckled. George pointed at the backroom and told him that Fred was in there.

When Harry got to the backroom, he saw Fred concentrating on a potion he was making. His face covered in sweat and clothes tattered from the obvious potion explosion that might have happened hours or minutes before he came in. He watched him work for fifteen minutes and sat on a stool near the door. When Fred turned away from the cauldron, a sign that it's brewing, Harry cleared his throat.

Fred jumped from where he was standing. "Bloody hell, Potter! You nearly killed me! What are you doing here?" Fred babbled, his heartbeat running fast.

Harry laughed heartily. "What are you doing here, Harry?" Fred asked again, slightly annoyed and slightly nervous. _Harry just doesn't go around visiting people alone unless he wants to talk about something serious…_ Fred panicked. _Is this about Hermione? Merlin, is he here to pass a message from her that says she doesn't want to be my friend anymore? She had fun that night, right? Well it has been two days, and I haven't seen her. She didn't even show up last night at the Burrow for their weekly dinner! Is she okay? Is she sick? Did something happen to her?_

"Oh yeah," Harry suddenly remembered why he was there. He looked at Fred's face again to see that his brows were furrowed, obviously beating himself up with too much thinking. It almost made him laugh again but he halted. He cleared his throat louder than the first time. "I'm here to talk about Hermione."

Fred's blue eyes snapped to look at the green eyes that were in front of him. Harry noticed that Fred's facial expression change every second, first with worry and concern, then panic, soon with guilt, and then love, and a lot more that he couldn't name. "What about her? Is she okay? Why wasn't she at the Burrows last night? Is she mad at me? Harry why are you laughing? I'm an idiot," Fred babbled. Harry laughed loudly again with Fred's questions. _He has it bad_, he thought.

After minutes of sniggering, Harry started talking. "She's okay, don't worry. Hell, where is that mischievous boy went, eh? You're not even together yet and she already has you on her fingers. Anyway, I just want to talk to you about what happened two nights ago. Hermione told me what happened and what she told you, and what she didn't," Fred shot Harry a look that says '_I was right! She was keeping something from me!' _look.

"Now," Harry continued. "I want to ask you something. Is it okay with you?" Fred thought about what to say but he just simply nodded. "I don't want to interfere with whatever plans you have, and I know you're utterly in love with my best friend and it's quite obvious but, are you one hundred percent sure what you're getting into?"

Fred was gobsmacked. He was not sure to what Harry meant with his question but he knew that he's sure about his feelings and what he's doing. "I am, Harry. But why are you asking me this? Is there something I should know, mate?"

"If you really are then I just want you to know that Ron and I are overly protective of her. She has been through a lot, and we want her to be happy. I have complete trust in you, and I know you've waited long enough for this moment to come. I just want to make sure that you know what you're doing, and I don't want you backing out to what you've started.

"Heaven knows what she had to go through before she could trust anyone again, or let anyone touch her. Not even Malfoy succeeded to let her guards down, and you know how Malfoy was," Harry finished off. He really didn't want to go in between Fred and Hermione but he thought that Fred really needs this talk.

"Wait, Malfoy had never touched her, erm, ever?" Fred replied, his voice sounded hopeful. Harry grimaced, not wanting to talk about his bestfriend's sex life. "I'm not comfortable talking about Hermione's sex life, okay? Just hold on to whatever I said."

Fred's mood lifted knowing that it was Harry's way of confirming that Hermione is as pure as snow and as innocent as he expected. _Well not really innocent, _he thought. Once again, he stared at Harry who was staring at him back and was waiting for his reply. Without a second thought Fred said, "You can trust me, Harry James Potter," and gave him his famous Weasley twin grin and shook the hand of the Boy-Who-Lived.

~OoO~

_Hermione,_

_How are you? I didn't see you last night at the Burrows for dinner so I assume that you're down with something. Should I get worried? Should I cook you soup and sing you a lullaby now? Heh. Anyway, write back. __I miss you. __You still owe me a massage, young lady!_

_Fred (the handsome twin)_

Hermione placed the letter carefully at her study desk and took a drag on her cigarette. She really doesn't know how to define the word 'alright' anymore. She won't admit it out loud but she was avoiding Fred. The day after their friendly date, all she could ever think of was him. It scared her to death. She has always had her guards up, not letting anyone in beside her three best friends. But there was something about Fred that made it hard for her to reject him.

"When did my life get so overly dramatic and girly?" Hermione said out loud.

"'Sup, Granger?" A second voice suddenly said behind her. Hermione turned around to see Ron eating a bowl full of spaghetti.

"Could you not? I'm in a middle of a girl problem here," she replied as she lie face down on her bed. Ron walked over to her room and sat beside her. Every living creature knows that Ron isn't good with consoling or giving advice so they stayed that way in a couple of minutes. The only sound they hear was Ron's chewing.

"I really don't get what the big deal is." Ron finally said. Hermione lifted her head and looked at her friend who was playing with a spaghetti strand with his fork. "Aren't you tired pushing other people away?"

"What the fuck are you on about, Weasley?" Hermione snapped.

"I just... just listen to me, okay? Don't interrupt, okay?" Hermione thought about it for a moment then nodded.

"Okay, here it goes. We both know that you have trust and commitment issues, and we all know that Malfoy didn't help with your situation. I know you didn't go to the Burrows yesterday because you're into this avoid-Fred-movement-because-I'm-so-afraid-of-falling-in love that you always do whenever you think you're becoming close to someone. Uh uh, let me finish." Ron waved his hand on Hermione who was scarlet faced with annoyance.

"Anyway," Ron continued, "you two are just starting, okay? You're only climbing the friendship tree here, Hermione, there's no need to worry. I know that you're thinking that I don't know what I'm talking about and I should really shut the fuck up now, but I know my brother, okay? He won't do anything that'll hurt you intentionally. And as what I just said, you both are only climbing the friendship tree, not getting married."

Hermione's mouth hung open and then sighed. "I just don't know what to do, Ron. I only spent two days with him and now I'm suddenly feeling these entire stupid crush thingy. And you really didn't need to rub my issues on my face."

"Well I had to do it so you'd stop being stupid. Also, I know you're lying. You've always had a crush on him."

"WHAT? How? It was supposed to be a secret!" Hermione retorted.

"Remember the first Easter after the war?" Hermione nodded. "You told me at the party when you were drunk. Actually, you didn't tell me. You were flirting with me because you thought I was him." Ron chuckled. Hermione, on the other hand, was blushing furiously. "Don't worry Hermione; I didn't take advantage of you."

"I wouldn't worry about that, really." Hermione muttered. Ron laughed, and hugged her. "You know I've never got the chance to thank you with helping me go through my problem before."

Hermione hugged him back. "No need to thank me. I would do anything for you and Harry. And besides, you guys won't last a day without me."

"Whatever. Thanks, anyway." He kissed her on the cheek and let go. As he was about to get up from the bed, Hermione asked. "What's going on between you and Cormac?"

Ron turned around, his face lit up with the sound of his lover's name. "We're getting along," he said with a wink and left.

Hermione felt better. Now she feels stupid with how she reacted with everything. She got up from the bed, took a parchment and started writing.

_Fred,_

_I'm okay. I just had a lot to do at work. Want to come over and eat dinner here tonight? I have a free house, and you can claim your massage! Tempting, isn't it? A woman cooking for you and giving you a massage without complaints! Owl me back using Pig._

_Hermione_

"That should do it," she muttered. She called Pig who flew towards her, and tied the letter on its leg. "Give this to Fred, and wait for him to reply." The owl hooted then flew away.


	9. Chapter 9

With the parchment on his hand and smug look on his face, Fred let out a loud whoop. He could not believe the relief he felt when he saw Hermione's hand-writing. For two days, he was kind of sure that he has been rejected by the brown-eyed goddess but seeing that the wizard gods might have took pity on him, he was given a second chance. He wrote his reply on the back of the parchment and tied it on the owl's leg.

"I have to thank Potter too," he said loudly.

"What for?" A girl behind him asked. Fred turned around to see Verity holding a box full of their products, and her brows furrowed waiting for an answer. Or maybe waiting for him to get out of her way so she could set the box in the backroom.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "Listen, man the counter for the rest of the day and tell George I'll be upstairs waiting for him."

Verity groaned with the extra work and because her boss just used the phrase 'man the counter'. Her feminist side is getting on her way. Sensing what the woman in front of her was thinking, Fred rolled his eyes. "WOMAN the counter, then."

"Whatever," Verity retorted and pushed Fred aside so she could pass. _Why did we even hire her?_, Fred thought. He shrugged everything off and ran up to his and George's flat. He was shuffling through his drawers, looking for clean clothes, when he heard his twin walk in his room.

"Date with Granger, then?" George amused. Fred was still looking for some clothes and just nodded. He was tossing every piece of garment that he thinks Hermione won't like. He found a clean navy blue coloured shirt and a nice pair of denim pants. "Too muggle," he muttered.

He ran past his brother and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. After a few minutes, he went back to his room—covered only with a towel on his waist—and found his twin still in his room but now lying on his bed with both of his hands on the back of his head.

Fred was putting his clothes on and looking at the mirror when George broke their silence. "You're acting like a girl."

Fred turned to look at his brother and said, "Fuck off. I just want to be presentable, that's all."

"Whatever. Only girls stay in front of the mirror and style their hair for thirty minutes." George replied and fluttered his eyes shut. "Do you know what time you're supposed to be there?"

"Nope. But it's only five in the afternoon. I'll pop in there around eight maybe."

"Oh. Okay."

"Why d'you asked?"

George sighed. "You're absolutely sure with what you're doing, mate? I know you've wanted this since we're hitting puberty and—,"

Fred interrupted with a loud growl. George was taken aback with Fred's angry face. "Why do all of you keep asking me that? I know what I'm doing, okay! Do all of you think I'll give up on her or something?"

"No. I'M worried that SHE might hurt you!" George spat. Fred froze. "Hurt me? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Seriously, you're not yourself when you're around her! You always transform to some sappy leading man on those romantic films muggle girls are always so fond of. She might be fond of you now, but we all know she has some commitment issues and other fucked-up stuff she has.

"I have nothing against Hermione, don't get me wrong, Fred. But you didn't see yourself the past two days! You were like a zombie and you two aren't even together yet! I like Granger for you, really but, she needs to sort her problems out before I want you near her. She's got some issues. She acknowledged the issues before and I really think she's moving too fast right now."

Fred just stood there, staring at his brother with his mouth open. If they weren't talking about anything serious, George might have laughed with his brother looking like a fish. Fred swiftly moved and sat at the end of his bed. "I know what I'm doing, mate. If things don't work out, at least I get to act on my feelings even for a little while."

George sat beside his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's the problem right there. If she'll leave you, you won't know what to do. You won't be able to move on, and that's for sure." Fred looked up with a frown but George continued. "I won't sugar coat this for you, Fred. You're a lost case when it comes with her."

With that, George stood up, gave his brother a smile and left. _Damn him and his psychological skills,_ Fred thought.

He pondered over what his twin said. Normally, he would listen to him. But he has wanted this so much that he's willing to take a risk. Swallowing loudly, he looked up to his watch and saw that it's already seven in the evening. He stood up and took another look at himself in the mirror.

"Too much drama" was his last words to himself before he apparated.

~OoO~

_Ron was right, Ron was right, Ron was right…_

Hermione had been chanting that since she sent the letter to Fred. She knew she needs to get out of her shell sooner or later. She has been close-minded far too long, and she guess that this is a good idea of taking things to the next step.

It's already seven in the evening and Hermione just finished cooking their dinner. She was wearing tight jeans and a white shirt. She was not particularly happy with the tight jeans because she feels like she's not wearing anything at all, but Ron had insisted, saying that it's a date and she needs to look good even if she's only going to wear simple clothes. Apparently, he had a point.

She was about to check herself in the mirror for the hundredth time when she heard a loud pop in their living room. She walked out of her room to see Fred Weasley looking around their place with interest.

"Hey there," Hermione greeted with a blush.

Fred blushed and greeted her back. He made his way towards her and gave her an awkward hug. When they let go of each other, they stood for a moment, not knowing what to talk about.

_I'm so stupid,_ Hermione thought.

_I'm so stupid, _Fred thought.

Getting tired of the uncomfortable silence, Fred complimented the smell of food that surrounds them. "Smells good in here, Granger."

"Wait until you get a taste, Weasley," she replied with a chuckle.

Hermione guided Fred to the dining table and made him sit comfortably across her. She summoned the food and placed everything on the table in a blink. Fred was incredibly impressed with everything that he sees on the table, contemplating how Hermione managed to cook all of that.

"I thought you don't cook," Fred said while filling his plate.

"Oh, I do. I just can't find a time to do it because of my work," she replied while filling hers. "And what made you think that I don't?"

Fred gulped his wine before answering her question. "Well remember the first time we hung out?" Hermione nodded. "You told me to feed you because Ron and Harry won't, and I kind of assumed that you don't know how to."

Hermione smiled at the memory. "You have a lot to know about me, then." Fred looked at Hermione. _Did she just give me the go signal?_, he thought.

"Oh! Oh! I know! Let's do the questions game after dinner and your massage!" Hermione suggested. Fred was still looking at her again but now, with his eyes wide open. He just nodded and continued eating, trying not to think of his heart pounding making its way out of his chest.

~OoO~

"Hmm… oh yes… that's it… oh Merlin, yes!" Fred moaned.

"Gods! Quiet down! The neighbours might think we're having sex!" Hermione huffed while she straddle Fred's back, massaging it carefully.

"Sorry! You just have really good hands," Fred muttered. "But there's nothing wrong with having sex with me, though." Fred suggested, looking smugly at Hermione. She winced and slapped his back, making him laugh loudly.

"I'm only joking, geez." Hermione rolled her eyes and continued what she was doing while Fred stifle his moans by biting the pillow his head was resting on.

~OoO~

"That was fucking awesome!" Fred exclaimed as he roll over to his back on the bed.

"Thank you! You actually have nice skin so it's not really disgusting having my hands all over you," Hermione joked. She stood up from the bed and took the pack of cigarette that was on her study desk. She popped a stick on her mouth, light it, and took a drag. Fred watched as she exhaled the smoke out of her mouth. He was also mesmerized with how the smoke danced on the air.

"What you say we start the question game now, huh?" He suddenly asked. Hermione just shrugged indicating that he goes first.

"When did you start smoking?" He asked.

"End of sixth year." Fred couldn't believe what he heard. _How come she never got caught?, _he asked himself. "It was the time where Harry, Ron and I made plans about not going back to Hogwarts and look for those damn Horcruxes," Fred, once again, was confused. _What the hell are horcruxes? "_ It was so stressful and I needed to do something besides reading. I bought a lot and brought it at the Burrows and I smoke every night when everyone's asleep. Then when we went into hiding, that's what keeps me awake when it's my time to kind of patrol at night."

"And you never got rid of it, then?"

"Nope! Harry and Ron tried to make me but I became a horrid bitch just after three hours," she replied with a laugh. Fred laughed too, betting that Ron was the one who called her that.

"My turn! Hm… Are you okay with George getting married?"

"I really am, actually. People think I'll be mope-y and jealous of Angelina but they have never been with them together alone before. They love each other so much, and Angelina respects my bond with him. And she's kind of an honorary twin now. They've been together for so long." Fred answered honestly. Hermione smiled thinking how lucky Angelina finding someone that she's so willing to spend the rest of her life with.

"How come you never talk about your parents, Hermione?"

Hermione stiffened, and it didn't go unnoticed by Fred. "You don't need to answer that, I guess. I'll just ask y—,"

"No. I'll answer that, I don't mind. Well, they're not really supportive of my lifestyle. They're not happy that I'm a witch, they think it's bullshit. They never told me that in my face, but I could feel it. Then when I fixed their brains after the war—because I modified them during the war so I could hide them—they kind of swear me off as their daughter." Hermione answered with a loud sigh.

"That was harsh!" Fred gasped. He could not believe that someone so sweet and kind would go through such hardship from her own parents. "You're their only child, right?" Hermione nodded and frowned. She never had a good relationship with them but she misses them nonetheless.

"What's your biggest fear?" Hermione suddenly asked, trying to take her mind off her parents and continue the question game.

Fred shuddered just thinking about his fears. "After almost getting killed by the wall at the battle, I guess my greatest fear now is death. Not mine, but everyone around me. I was in a coma for a week but I could hear all of you going in and out of my hospital room. Mom crying, George crying, Ron worrying, Percy apologizing for being a git… I can even here you and Harry talking.

"And it just made me sad I put you all in so much grief. I don't want to experience that because I don't think I could move on. I'm not really good with that part, also with letting go…" Fred trailed off. He meant what he said but he also put a double meaning with the last part. He was also talking about not being able to move on from Hermione.

Hermione felt bad for Fred, but she couldn't stop thinking about the last thing that he said. There was something else he's trying to tell her but she couldn't figure it out. Fred waited for Hermione to react with what he said but he was sure she didn't pick up on what he's trying to say. _For the smartest person I've ever met, she could be really daft,_ he thought.

"Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I be honest with you?" Fred's heart suddenly started beating faster than usual. Fred swallowed thickly and opened his mouth. Hermione beat him on speaking. "Forget it," she said.

"No. Go. Tell me what you want to say."

Hermione looked up to meet his gaze. "I know you know that I was trying to avoid you," Fred nodded and lean slightly towards her so he could listen to everything she's about to say. Hermione sighed loudly and continued. "And I guess it's because I was afraid with this new friendship thing."

"Why?"

"I have all this issues, Fred. Issues that I am afraid to face. And I think I have to be straightforward but, I really like you." Hermione was nervous. She has never had strong feelings toward someone like this before. She and Draco managed their relationship too fast so they crumbled faster. She didn't want that to happen to whatever that is between them, and she really need to be honest.

Fred was ecstatic. He wants to declare his love for her right there but he knows she's doing this because she wants to make peace with her own mind. "I like you too, Hermione," he replied. He was really itching to tell her the truth but he knows it will jeopardize whatever she's planning.

Hermione smiled warmly and hugged him. "Fred. We have to take this slow, and I need you to be patient with me. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes."

**(A/N: OHOHO. THIS IS IT, YOU GUYS! THE REAL ADVENTURE BEGINS!Sorry for not updating soon! I was busy with family issues and school and other real life stuff. And I might be slower than usual for the next few weeks too because I just had a job! *cries* Anyhoodles, I won't abandon you tho! I'll try to update every week!)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It has been a week since the serious conversation Hermione and Fred had, and Fred had never been this confused about anything in his life. He thought that when Hermione told him that she likes him, it means that they're actually in the dating part. So when Hermione acted like they were just buddies, he couldn't stop thinking whether he did something wrong. He's not complaining, though. They've been spending almost every day together, and Mrs. Weasley couldn't have been happier.

They're currently sitting on a love seat in the Burrow. They were just done eating dinner, and everyone was doing the usual stuff. Harry and Ron were on a heated game of wizard chess; Ginny was playing with Victoire—Bill and Fleur's daughter—and George and Angelina were somewhere doing something that everyone was not actually interested to know. Fred and Hermione were having their own little world in their corner and they were laughing silently.

"Okay, next!" Hermione exclaimed happily.

"Oh, no. I'm not fond of whatever's going in on your mind right now, Granger!"

"You now have to choose between a monkey who likes to eat your favourite food or Voldemort giving you a back rub!" Hermione laughed. Fred looked appalled.

"OH GODS!" Fred exclaimed with a grimace. Everyone turned to see Fred looking sick and Hermione clutching her stomach while silently laughing.

"Why? What happened?" Ron asked.

"She just made me choose between a monkey who likes to eat my favourite food and Voldemort giving me a back rub."

"THAT IS JUST SICK, HERMIONE!" Harry said while laughing with her.

"Your girl here has a very disturbed mind, Freddie." Bill chuckled.

"I have to keep up with his, you know!" Hermione finally said and everyone laughed.

_So she's my girl? She didn't correct Bill or anything…_ Fred thought.

Hermione looked at Fred and poked him hard on his side. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Choose now!"

"Okay, okay! I choose Voldemort giving me a back rub!"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows forehead and stared at Fred like he just did something gross. "I thought you'll choose the monkey!"

"I will never EVER choose something that will keep me away from my favourite food!"

"Which is?"

"Mom's homemade lamb chops!" Fred said happily while licking his lips like he just had a taste of his favourite food.

Mrs. Weasley, who was currently listening to their conversation, joined them. "Well, you forgot he's a Weasley, dear."

"Ahhhh that I did." Hermione laughed softly. "I just can't believe he chose the back rub!"

"It's because I benefit from it!"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Hermione rolled her eyes. She and Fred talked about a different topic and Mrs. Weasley left them in peace.

Mrs. Weasley sat beside her Arthur who was looking at her with a soft expression on his face. She could read that face. He can also see the potential between the two young adults and they could have never been happier for their son. Also, Mr. Weasley feel relieved now that his wife's wish to have Hermione as a daughter-in-law is somewhat looking clear to them now. All they have to do is wait…

"What are they?" Arthur asked Molly.

"I'm not sure, but they're spending awfully lot of time together, aren't they?" She giggled.

"Now, now. Don't get your hopes too high."

"Hmp! You can't blame me! I've been waiting for our son to have someone now that George is getting married—where is that boy?—and I've been waiting for Hermione to be with us officially!"

"It will happen," was the only reply Arthur made but it did reassure Molly a great deal.

After an hour, the Golden Trio went back to their flat with Fred. He came with them because that was his version of "getting-the-fragile-girl-home" even though she has done more dangerous things and knows a handful more spells than him. After kissing Fred goodnight (in the cheeks), he apparated happily. Hermione turned around from where Fred apparated to see her best friends grinning at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Both chirped.

"No! It's not nothing! What is it?" she asked again.

"Really, it's nothing!" The guys chirped again.

"Tell meeeeee!" Hermione whined. The three of them stared at each other for seconds and laughed.

"It's just that…" Harry started. "I've never seen Fred so happy with just a kiss on the cheek!"

Hermione giggled. "He was, wasn't he?"

"Soo…" Ron trailed off.

"'So…' what?" Hermione asked.

"How are things between the two of you?"

"Good." Hermione said simply and started walking towards her room. Harry and Ron looked at each other and sighed loudly at the same time. It didn't go unnoticed to her and looked at them again. "What's with that meaningful sigh?" She asked.

"Sit," Ron commanded.

"What's with the sudden seriousness?" Hermione demanded.

"What are your REAL feelings for Fred, Hermione? And we don't want the 'we're just friends' bullshit because that's not how we see it." Harry said.

"And I really don't want any of you get hurt," Ron continued.

Hermione sighed and took a cigarette stick from her pocket. She burned the tip and took a drag before talking. Harry and Ron know that Hermione also smokes when she feels stressed. They've been trying to make her quit for years but she just kept on shrugging them of. "I like Fred, he likes me. We're not together, though."

"Okay. At least you admit you like him." Ron breathes in relief. He really didn't want to hear that she only see him as a best friend or something because he had never seen Fred that happy whenever he's with Hermione.

Harry and Ron were aware with the changes that happened with Hermione after the war. She became more cautious with her surroundings, she became too suspicious, and she trusted no one but the people she's been with through the war. And when it comes to her heart, well, that's another story. The another factor to why she and Draco fell apart—besides the fact that Draco was too pussy to introduce Hermione to his crowd—was that she always push Draco away whenever they start to get frisky. Draco made himself believe that maybe it's just because she was waiting for marriage but after months of being pushed away (sometimes violently), he came up with another conclusion: she just doesn't want anyone to touch her. Of course, he loved her too much to leave her. He just had to suck it up until they get married. But that didn't happen too. Ron suddenly wondered what happened to the ferret…

"Why are you guys exactly asking me this?" Hermione narrowed her eyes. She was not in the mood for a serious talk.

"Well…" Harry and Ron both murmured.

"It won't be like my relationship with Draco, if that's what you guys are worried about."

Well… that was exactly what they were worried about. Hermione kissed them goodnight and walked straight to her room and silently locked the door. A sign that Hermione was mad at the two for reminding her of Draco Malfoy.

~OoO~

"Hey, George!" Fred greeted his brother when he arrived to their house. George was currently eating an ice cream while half lying on their couch. Fred sat on the bean bag across him.

"What happened with you after dinner?" Fred asked.

"Had quality time with my fiancé," George replied cheekily. "Merlin, I love calling her my fiancé."

Fred laughed. "Wait until you get to call her your wife!"

"Oh, that too! Anyway, what happened after we left?" George asked, but it didn't sound like that because the spoon was on his mouth when he asked his twin. It was just twin instinct to why Fred understood him.

"Same thing every night," Fred shrugged.

"So why did you just came home this late? It's already…" George squinted his eyes to look at the muggle wall clock behind Fred. "Almost midnight."

"I took Hermione home. Well, Harry and Ron was with us."

"Aw, so you're their chaperone now?" George joked.

"Stuff it! I'd rather walk her home but you know, she has work early tomorrow. I really don't want to tire her out or something."

Before George could reply, they heard a loud pop and saw Hermione clad in her very short cotton shorts and Ron's Gryffindor Keeper shirt.

"Hey," Hermione greeted.

"Hey!" George greeted and walked up to her and gave her a short hug. Fred was currently not moving and looking at the sexy girl right in front of him. His mouth was wide open and any second a drool might fall down. George sat back on the couch and continued eating. "Breathe, man!" George said which snapped Fred back to the world.

"Can I sleep here?" Hermione asked.

"Why? What happened with you?" George asked because he knows Fred still couldn't find his voice from the girl in front of him. George also cannot deny it but Hermione did look sexy even though she's only wearing her night wears.

"I just can't sleep in my room or anywhere in our flat right now. I'm kind of annoyed with Harry and Ron and anytime now they'll apparate in my room and will interrupt me in my sleep just to talk about my _issues_." She explained.

"You can sleep in Fred's room," George offered. "Right Feorge?" Fred merely nodded.

"No, don't do that. I'll happily take that couch instead. Scoot over," Hermione said and sat on the end of the couch with George's feet resting on her legs. Fred stared at her legs and with his twin's feet and glared at him. "You're feet are dirty, George." Fred said darkly.

"Geez, Fred. Jealous much?" George teased. Fred stuck his tongue out on his brother and blushed. Hermione just watched the twins with an amused smile.

"You can sleep in my bed, I'll take the couch." Fred finally offered.

"Okay, I'll take the bed. You'll sleep with me, though." Hermione said with a blush. "I won't fall asleep knowing I stole someone's bed and that someone's sleeping uncomfortably on the couch."

"Great idea, then! Now off to bed, you two! You both still have work tomorrow!" George chimed.

Hermione stood up and waited for Fred to stand up too. When he did, he and Hermione walk side by side all the way to his room. Before Fred could shut the door, he looked at his twin which gave him a thumbs up and a suggestive wink. Fred just scowled.

_(A/N: I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND WITH JUST ONE CHAPTER! SCHOOL TOOK MOST OF MY TIME AND I ALSO HAVE WORK EVERY WEEKENDS SO I LOST A GREAT DEAL OF TIME FOR MY LEISURE AND SUCH! I WON'T PROMISE ANYTHING BUT I WILL FINISH THIS STORY NO MATTER WHAT! ANYWAY, I LOST MY MOJO IN WRITING SO YOU GUYS HAVE TO HELP ME AND REVIEW MY STORY AND GIVE SUGGESTIONS TO WHAT I SHOULD DO NEXT. THIS IS A SHOT-GUN CHAPTER WHICH MEANS I JUST DID IT RIGHT NOW—I DID THIS FOR 15 MINUTES—AND I DIDN'T READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS TO REMIND ME. LOL. BUT THIS IS PRETTY GOOD, RIGHT? THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOR PUTTING THIS STORY ON YOUR FAVOURITES! THANK YOU FOR READING TOO!)_


	11. Chapter 11

Waking up finding the love of his life right beside him—spooning him, even—was the best feeling Fred have ever had. His heart was pounding as well as his head. As well as the second head right between his legs. _Shit, shit, shit_, he chanted over and over again. He had both of his arms wrapped around the beautiful witch. Hermione was obviously still asleep and is very much unconscious of what is happening around her. Which is good, in Fred's point of view. He really doesn't want to scare the living crap out of her now that they're actually progressing. But what was he supposed to do? He was just a man, after all. _She could see this as a 'science' thing the muggles invented,_ he thought. This means his healthy. He would deny to the witch if ever she wakes up and asks if it's her fault. Of course it's her fault, she's so soft and she smells good, and she's in his bed. Fred groaned.

The sound of Fred's groan made the girl stir but didn't wake up. He needed to get away. Slowly, he untangled his legs from hers. Then, he pulled his arms that were holding Hermione's weight. Surprisingly, the arm wasn't stiff. Hermione was so light-weighted, he thought about her eating habits. When Fred successfully got out of the bed without causing her to wake up, he let out a quiet whoop. That made her wake up. _Shit, _Fred thought again. He still had THE problem. He turned around and pretended he's looking for something on his closet near his bedroom door.

"Good morning," Hermione greeted cheerfully as she rub her eyes because of the brightness of the room. Fred muttered a good morning in reply but didn't turn around to face her. She raised her eyebrows in confusion and let it drop. She was convinced that he was looking for something important so she didn't bother him anymore.

After a couple of minutes of calming himself down, and after Hermione stretched like a cat on his bed, he faced her—when he knew it was already _safe_—and asked, "Do you want breakfast, Hermione?"

"Sure, I'd love that." She replied with a soft smile. Before Fred could turn towards the door, Hermione asked what time it was. "Eight in the morning," he replied.

"Damn!" She exclaimed as she jumped out of the bed and reached for her wand. "I'm going to be late for work! I'll have that breakfast next time, Fred." She ran towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye!" Then she disappeared with a loud crack. Fred had to take a cold shower after that.

~OoO~

"Well, well, well… Granger's not the breakfast-after-sex type of girl, then." George chimed when Fred came out of his room right after his cold shower.

"Shut up. She had to go to her work; she was going to be late." Fred informed his twin as he flopped on the couch.

"So you wore her out last night, then, seeing as she slept very long!" George sniggered.

"Why must you be so crude, brother?"

"I just love riling you up, my beloved twin! I'm only kidding, geez!" George folded the Daily Prophet and tossed it aside and looked at his twin. "So what happened last night?"

"Nothing. We fell asleep as soon as we lied down," Fred said.

"Oh. She didn't mention anything about her fight with Harry and Ron?"

"No. I didn't ask her. She'd tell me first if she wants to me to know. She's really not the type of girl who you can ask about her personal life and she'll answer. At least, not anymore." Fred replied.

"Yeah. Don't worry, though. She'll trust you soon enough. She sleeps with you now, doesn't she? It's not too long before she shares her deepest darkest secrets."

Fred could only nod in response.

_**(A/N: I know this is bloody short for a chapter that was made a month after the last one. I'm sorry, by the way. Well, you know my reason the last time. Those are still the reasons! Anyway, the next chapter will be posted tomorrow and it will be longer than this one. It's just that it's one in the morning and I just got out of my baby-sitting duties and I'm really tired but it's winter break so I hafta do this! Anywaaay, just don't lose hope on me, okay? :) Okay. Bye!)**_


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione apparated to her room and found her two best friends sleeping on her bed. She smiled knowing that they exactly tried to talk to her last night, just like what she predicted. She turned the wireless on and turned the volume to a hundred percent. It was luck when the song was a loud rock music, which woke her two best friends up.

"Hermione!" They both exclaimed. Hermione clutched her sides as she laughed.

"Get out! I need to get ready for work! We'll talk later!" Both of the boys groaned but obliged.

"Okay, we'll see you at lunch!" And they left the room right after they kissed her on both cheeks.

~OoO~

When Hermione got to St. Mungo's, she left all of her personal thoughts and went immediately to being a healer. She healed five patients in only an hour and was praised by all the other healers, especially her boss.

"Miss Granger," her boss greeted her as she comes in on her office.

"Healer Grace," she greeted back with a smile. "Sooo…"

"Hermione," her boss started. "I won't beat you around the bush. You've been a great addition to our crew, and I—,"

"You're firing me aren't you?" Hermione mumbled sadly.

"and… What?" Healer Grace asked, confused.

"You're firing me. That's how this kind of things starts. You'll tell me I was a great addition to the crew, blah blah blah, but it wasn't enough, blah blah blah, and we both know that we don't want to waste both of our time, blah bla—," Hermione blabbered but was stopped by her boss with a wave of her hands and an amused smile.

"Where did you get that idea?" She asked.

"Muggle TV Shows," Hermione mumbled. Healer Grace laughed.

"No, Hermione. I'm not firing you, in fact, I'm doing the opposite. So, I won't even continue the speech, alright? I've thought about this for a long time, and I'm giving you a promotion, Miss Granger." Healer Grace announced happily. She was looking at Hermione expecting an outburst or a squeal but nothing came out.

Hermione Granger fainted instead.

~OoO~

"I really can't believe she fainted. I was expecting for her to jump up and down on her seat, I definitely did not see this one coming." Healer Grace muttered as she looks down at Hermione, waiting for her to wake up. She called for Terry Boot, Hermione's old school mate and current work mate to help her with the unconscious girl. Terry just chuckled. He knows how Hermione wanted the promotion so much and he knows how she deserves it.

"That's Hermione for you, boss. There's always something about her that will surprise you." Terry smiled and lifted Hermione and moved her to the chair. "Can't we just perform a spell on her to wake her up?"

Healer Grace laughed and pointed her wand on Hermione's head. "_Enervate_." Instantly, Hermione woke up.

She looked at her surroundings and found her boss and her workmate staring at her. Hermione blushed so hard. "I'm sorry about that," she murmured. The two just smiled.

"Okay. So now that you're back with us, and Mr. Boot's with us too, I'll discuss to the both of you the job you have to handle. I haven't told you this but Terry here," Healer Grace pointed to Terry, "will be your partner now, Hermione."

"Awesome," Terry nodded approvingly at Hermione. She grinned in response.

"Furthermore," Healer Grace continued. "You both will be handling the third floor." Both of the healers in front of her dropped their jaws. Hermione thought that it was an honour to get the promotion, but to actually handle third floor? _Wow,_ she thought.

The third floor has the most complicated patients checked in there. Most of the patients there have the most complex cases and being trusted to handle them and the other healers and nurses that will be in there is Hermione's ultimate dream. Being a successful twenty year old woman, Hermione was prepared to go to heaven right at that moment.

On second thought, she still wants to do her job.

"This is a big challenge I'm giving to you, Hermione, and that's why I asked Mr. Boot here to assist you. Not that I don't have faith in you alone, don't get me wrong. I just don't want you to overwork yourself. You've been doing a great job and I don't want to lose you because you of a breakdown."

Hermione chuckled and looked at her boss with so much confidence oozing from her, "I won't disappoint you, Healer Grace. Thank you so much!" They shook hands.

~OoO~

Hermione arrived at the front door of the Burrow and found her two best friends already there. She immediately ran towards them and hugged them both tightly. The Weasleys around were both amused and confused with the sudden affection.

"Hermione… Can't… Breathe… Seriously!" Ron finally claimed.

Hermione let go of her two best friends with a sheepish grin. "Guess what?" She asked happily, sitting on Harry's lap with her legs propped on Ron's lap.

"What?" Both asked.

"I got a promotion!" She shouted. Both of the guys grinned and hugged her tightly again. They knew how Hermione has been wanting the position she just got landed to for a long time! "Congratulations!"

"Oh… Merlin… Don't…Kill…Me!" Hermione choked. When the two guys let her go, the other people around congratulated her. She almost died for being squeezed too much. She was pretty sure she broke two ribs from the hug Mrs. Weasley gave her.

Two distinct pops were heard and the Weasley twins entered the house, both looking very tired from a long day at their shop. Fred's face, however, lit up when he saw Hermione running to him like a five year old girl with a huge grin on her face.

"Guess what?" She asked excitedly.

"What?"

"I got freakin' promoted!" She exclaimed and hugged Fred enthusiastically. Fred hugged her tightly with a big grin on his face. He was quite disappointed when she let go but at the same time felt giddy when she reached for his hand.

"Well, we'll be having an extra nice dinner then." Mrs. Weasley announced.

~OoO~

After dinner, Fred and Hermione decided to sit right at the swing perched at the hill near the house.

"Wow, I've never been here. This is gorgeous."

Fred grinned, "Yup, just like you."

"Ha ha, Mr. Suave." Hermione rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Just telling the truth here, Healer Granger." Fred smirked.

Hermione sighed happily as she looked at the beautiful sky which was drowned with stars. This was merely the best day of her life.

"I never knew I'd get this far," she started. "I'm only twenty years old and I reached something that was really hard."

Fred turned his head side ways to face her and smiled. "You're the brightest witch of your age. It's not that surprising."

"It's surprising for me. You know, I'm really thankful that you guys are really happy for me." She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulders. Fred placed his head on top of hers.

"You're like family to us, of course we'll be happy." He stated.

"I just wish my family can be happy for me." She sighed with a sad smile on her face. Even if Fred couldn't see her face he was perfectly sure that Hermione was biting down a cry.

"Why, Hermione? Is something wrong between you and your folks?"

"It's just that…" Hermione sniffed. "They were planning this whole other life for me right before I was born and they were absolutely heartbroken when I chose this world instead of the one they already built for me."

Fred snaked his arms to her waist and hold her tightly as she cry softly. "Hey don't cry," he whispered. "Tell them how you're doing now. They'll be so proud of you."

Hermione snorted. "As if."

"Give them a chance. Besides, who could resist you." Hermione smiled and buried her face on his neck and kissed him there. Fred tensed up and felt his face burn. Hermione noticed that and lifted her head. "Was that bad?" She asked nervously.

"No," Fred announced, feeling his throat go dry. "No, no. That was… that was… perfect." When he finished the sentence, he looked at her directly in the eyes.

Hermione gave him a flitting smile and said, "Good." They stared at each other for what seems a hundred hours when they started to lean their faces to each other. They both closed their eyes and felt their lips touch lightly. The kiss was soft and full of emotions and meanings. When the kiss was done, Fred rested his forehead on hers and grinned. And there was only one thing he could thing he could think of.

**Best. First. Kiss. Ever.**

**(A/N: Hermione just shared something with him and she just kissed him too! Daaaamn two birds in one stone. You didn't see that one coming, didn't you? See? I was true with my words! I posted today. Even though it's already 11:46 in the evening. AT LEAST I DID IT! Hah! I'll be posting another chapter not long after this. ;) I'll try to make that one a lot longer! Thank you for the favourites and for the reviews! I love love love every single one of you! ALSO I CHANGED THE RATING TO M JUST BECAUSE I THINK THAT IS SAFER. I MIGHT MAKE A LOVE SCENE OR WHATEVER. NOT RLY SURE… BUT TELL ME IF YOU'D WANT THAT OR NOT… I NEED OPINIONS YOU GUYS!)**


	13. Chapter 13

Fifteen minutes had passed since their kiss, and they are now sitting side by side in a comfortable silence, with Fred's arms around Hermione's waist. Hermione, on the other hand, has her head resting on his shoulder.

"Fred?"

"Hm?"

"We have to talk about what happened," Hermione said nervously. She knows she liked the feel of Fred's lips against her (and wanting a repeat) but she's also too confused about where they really stand.

Fred sighed. He knows they will have that kind of conversation. He knows what he wanted but he's not particularly sure if he could tell Hermione what he really feels about her. Making Hermione uncomfortable is not on his plans.

"We kissed," Fred answered simply.

"Duh, captain obvious." Hermione swatted Fred on his arms playfully as he grins. "What I mean is, where do we go from here?"

"I really don't know, Hermione. We tried being just friends but we always end up doing thing that more than friends do." Fred said while stretching his arms and lay on the grass.

"I know what you mean. And people keep on asking me if I know what I'm getting myself into!"

"Me too! It's not like we announced our engagement or something!" Fred agreed fervently. "Seriously though, Hermione. I was confused. What were we before... uhm... the kiss happened?"

Hermione pondered about Fred's question for a while, leaving Fred nervous with the silence Hermione was currently giving him. Before Fred could speak again, Hermione sighed and said,"I'll be lying if I say I don't like you."

Fred's face lit up. Hermione continued."I was pretty uncertain with you before. You might know by now that I have trust issues and such. I'm pretty shocked that I already trust you just after a few days.

"I thought at first that a long foundation for our friendship will be needed, but you're not hard to like, Fred. So I started liking you and then I got scared again. That's why Ron and Harry kept on asking me if I know what I was doing. They didn't want me to hurt you."

Hermione sighed, finally admitting that she's the one who's having issues. She still thinks anytime Fred could get bored with her. But he doesn't need to know that. He just needs to prove himself.

"Hermione, I really really like you." Fred admitted. Hermione felt her throat hitch and her mouth dry and her heart beat faster.

"You still have to be patient with me, Fred."

"We can work things out."

"I'm really stubborn."

"I had years of watching you snap on Ron. I know how you get."

"Are you sure?"

Fred looked at Hermione straight in the eyes for a couple of seconds that seemed to be years for Hermione until he replied a firm "yes".

"We should get back inside." Fred said, feeling elated with the fact that he and Hermione are an item now.

"I'm quite happy here," Hermione claimed as she snuggle at Fred's side.

Fred chuckled nervously. He can't contain his heart. Hell, it might pop out anytime soon as to how it keeps on beating. "I'm happy here too but you see my darling," Hermione cocked her eyebrow at the term. "If we don't make an appearance in the house in fifteen minutes, mum'll be expecting grandchildren soon."

Hermione paled and sat right up. "On second thought, we should head back now. It's getting chilly."

~OoO~

"Ooh, what have you guys been up to?" Ron teased as he was the first person to see them arrive from the hill. He had an amused look on his face and was looking at the couple suggestively.

"Gods, Ronald! Mind out of the gutter, yeah?" Hermione said.

"I won't be the only one. You look completely snogged!"

"Shit!" Both Hermione and Fred exclaimed.

"I'll just go to the loo then," Hermione said as she made a hasty exit.

When she's nowhere in sight, Ron put his attention back to his brother and smirked. "Is a congratulations in order now?"

"Shut up," Fred scowled. Ron just laughed and patted him on the back.

~OoO~

A month has passed since they started their relationship and things are going swimmingly. Or so they think.

It was in their eleventh date that something confusing happened. Hermione saw Draco Malfoy after a long time.

**(A/N: I know, I know. I'm a terrible mother-f-er for not updating soon and for leaving a new cliffhanger! I know you want to kill me! I'm really sorry for being the worst person in the world! I've been busy with school and my job has been really demanding lately and ughhhhhhh! I did this chapter on my iPhone, that's how busy I was! I only use my laptop for school related stuff! Anyhoooo, thanks for the reviews and for putting my story in your favourites!**

**To let you know, there will only be 4 more chapters after this. I did plan on having 20 but meh, I'm so terrible I don't think I can put that plan into action!**

**It's my Spring break so I guess I can make it work, yeah? Four chapters in a week!**

**Keep on reading! I love you all!)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Oh. Wow. I didn't… I didn't know you're back from… from wherever the hell that was. Ha ha," Hermione babbled awkwardly. Fred was right beside her holding her hand while he look at the blonde man right in front of them. He felt Hermione's hand turn clammy and saw how pale she became. He knows she's with him but it didn't stop him from getting hurt with how Hermione was acting. She was so affected with Draco Malfoy's presence she forgot to introduce him, not because they don't know each other, it's just rude not to. Right?

"I came back from France," Draco claimed as he smile softly at her. He spotted her fifteen minutes ago. She just left the restaurant and was followed by a red-headed man that he concluded was a Weasley. If he didn't notice that they were holding hands earlier, he definitely notices now. He slightly narrowed his eyes on their tangled fingers and to the face of the man right in front of him. _Huh, so they're together, _he thought.

Fred cleared his throat and introduced himself while Hermione and Draco stare at each other. "Hey, mate. I'm Fred Weasley," he stuck his hands in front of Draco and they shook hands briefly.

"Ah! So you're one of the twins. Nice to meet you," Draco said. Hermione was still silent.

Fred knew what he had to do. "Uhm, babe?"

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and turned to her boyfriend. "Yeah?"

"Uh, I remember George and I are suppose to go pick something up for Angelina. You should catch up with your old friend here, yeah?" He smiled at her, untangled his hand from her and left without a second glance. Hermione knew he was mad. But she had to deal with him later.

She took a deep breath and turned to the other man. "So…" she trailed off.

"Want to grab some coffee, Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Uh, sure. Yeah. Sure. Uh, lead the way."

~OoO~

They settled at a silent coffee shop at muggle London near the Three Broomsticks. Their coffee and chocolate cake just arrived when Draco finally spoke first.

"Another Weasley huh?" He asked smirking.

Hermione chuckled. "Well, I just like my red heads."

Draco laughed sincerely, something he can't stop whenever Hermione tells a joke. "So how's that red head?" He asked while wagging his eyebrows.

"Ugh, Draco!" She exclaimed, looking fake appalled and threw a piece of M&M on his face.

When their laughter subsided, he spoke again. "I missed you, you know."

Hermione sighed. "I did too."

"How are you?" He asked.

"I am really doing fine. You?"

He smiled. "Getting better."

She looked at him straight in the eye and smiled softly. "Good for you, then."

They fell through a comfortable silence. He was looking at the tissue rack on their table, while Hermione was looking at outside the window.

"I don't think I've said this before but… I'm sorry."

Hermione turned to look at him again with her eyes filled with unshed tears. "Why?"

"I took you for granted. I loved you, I really did. But it wasn't healthy, wasn't it? I was selfish. I only cared about what people would think or what good it'll bring me. You didn't deserve someone like me. And I know it wasn't long before you realize it too, you know. I know you didn't love me the way I did."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have ended it with you that… that way," she sighed. "You didn't deserve all the hurtful words I said."

"I did."

"No you did not. You _were_ a death eater, but not anymore. You _were_ a bastard in school, but you treated me like queen. But I just had to drag the past when I broke up with you."

Draco chuckled. "Yeah… you broke my heart."

"And I'm sorry for that, Draco." Hermione said softly as she reached for his hand. Draco glanced at their hands and dragged his eyes to her face.

"This is our closure, isn't it?" He asked.

"I was hung up on you for awhile," she confessed.

"Me too."

"Yes, this is our closure."

"It doesn't feel bad."

"No it doesn't."

"Are we good?"

"Yes," and she patted his hand and stuck her hand beside her coffee cup.

"So… Fred huh?"

"Yup."

Draco searched her face and saw something he had never seen in her face while they were dating. She was in love, and boy she has it bad. He snorted.

"Why?" Hermione asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Do you still smoke?" He asked.

"Uh, that's random, but no. I don't. Fred helped me quit." She proclaimed proudly.

"What if he asked you on a date but he has to put a blind fold on you to get there, what would you do?" He asked again as his smirk grew.

Hermione narrowed her eyes but thought about his question. Without really thinking about her answer, just because she's sure of what to say she replied, "I'd let him just because I know he loves surprises."

Draco grinned. Hermione turned suspicious. "What's with the questions? And why are you grinning?"

"I have my last question, and you have to answer me truthfully."

"Okaaay…"

"Do you love him?"

Hermione's heart literally skipped a beat. She stared at the man right in front of him. A man she tried to love. A man she never really trusted her heart with, not really. A man that she just had a closure with minutes ago.

She thought about Fred. She thought about how he suddenly smiles when they're together. How he stares at her, thinking that she doesn't notice but she really does. How he give her different kind of flowers every day. How he would be the first one to greet her good morning, personally or by owl or by anything he comes up, because really, he's a Weasley twin, he has a lot of good up in his sleeves.

Hermione smiled. No, she grinned like a maniac, and Draco Malfoy grinned right back at her.

"You don't need to tell me the answer, Hermione. You need to tell him, because I know you haven't yet." He said softly.

Hermione stoop up and hugged Draco. "Thank you," she whispered and kissed his cheek. "I have to go."

"I know."

"Thank you."

"Go get him, Hermione."

"Stop watching those romantic comedies."

"Ha ha," he laughed sarcastically. "You ruined the feel. Fuck off, then."

Hermione laughed. "Goodbye, Draco."

"No. Not really."

"See you, then!"

And she left to find the man she's in love with.

**(A/N: Was it good or was it good? I know it was kind of Dramione-ish but you know. They need closure! She was really confused before! Anywaaaaay, hope you liked it! Review and favourite my story!)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Fred was pissed. No. Pissed is an understatement. Fred was ready to commit murder.

"What happened, brother?" George greeted with a smile.

"Hermione. Malfoy. Coffee," Fred muttered.

George's smile fell when he saw how Fred's eyes were literally turning red and his knuckles are dead white from anger. "Wait. You're supposed to be on a lunch date, right? Why is she with Malfoy now?"

"We had lunch then we bumped into him," Fred sighed.

"Then?"

"Then I left her with him. I don't know what they're doing now. Maybe they're back together or they're married. I don't know! I don't fucking know!" Fred jumped from where he was sitting and went to his room, slammed his door shut with a strong locking spell.

George banged on the door impatiently. "Open this, you stupid arse!"

"Why am I the stupid one?" Fred yelled back.

"You left her, mate! You're the one who actually let her go!"

Fred sat on the edge of his bed with her hands on her head. "You didn't see her face! She was babbling and blushing!"

"Fred, mate, you were never good with interpreting body language." George said through the door. Fred suddenly bolted from the bed and opened the door. He let George in and both sat in the bed.

"Fred," George started. "She might have been blushing because his fly was open, we don't know!"

"Damn it! Be serious!" Fred yelled. George just laughed.

"Oh, man. Just think about it. You don't know what's going on in her head! But sometimes, 'getting coffee' is a translation for 'I want to get back with you, won't you give me another chance?', you know." George snickered.

"Merlin, George, you're really not helping!"

"Just go there, for fucksakes!"

~OoO~

Five minutes later, Fred was standing in front of the coffee shop with a hopeful outlook and confidence that not even a flock of dementors can take away from him. He was looking from the shop's window when he saw them laughing. He would've found Hermione cute with her cheeks tainted with a blush but all he could feel was the way his chest pound from jealousy.

"He won," Fred mumbled. He started walking slowly thinking of how he would spend the rest of his life regretting the fact that he didn't even put up a fight. Maybe Hermione was not meant for him… Maybe he wasn't good enough… Maybe…

"Fred!" A familiar voice called out for him not far away. Fred turned around and saw the girl that makes his heart swell in love and sadness at the same time. How he manages to breathe through it, he doesn't even want to know.

"What?" He asked coldly. Hermione was taken aback with Fred's sudden attitude.

"I was just going to look for you," Hermione replied.

"Here I am, then."

Hermione stared at him for awhile. How could she start her speech if she doesn't know what the hell is wrong with her boyfriend? "Are you okay, Fred?" Hermione asked.

"Bloody spectacular!"

"Are you mad at me for having coffee with Draco? I'm really sorry, okay. But you left me there, giving me no choice!" Hermione snapped. "You know what, I'm not here to bloody fight with you. I have something to tell you." Hermione stared at her shoes and blushed. Fred mistook it for her not having the heart to dump him.

Fred sighed loudly. "I know."

"What?" Hermione asked, confused.

"You chose him. I get it. You're giving him another chance. I was a phase… blah blah… Just don't expect me to jump for joy, Hermione."

Hermione's eyes went wide as a saucer and again, Fred mistook it for her being busted. "Listen, Hermione. I love you. I really do. Might have been longer than what you're thinking," Fred took a long breath. "I've had feelings for you since we're still in Hogwarts. I just couldn't tell you then so I just stared at you from afar. I'm a pervert, I know. I just… Fuck! I love you. Go to him, now."

She stared at him for what it felt like years. She had unshed tears on her eyes and her mouth was formed like a thin line. She took five steps going to him and Fred stayed where he was, trying to guess what she's trying to do. Hermione reached for Fred's cheek and touched it lightly. And before Fred could even think of something to say, Hermione slapped him.

"You're stupid."

Fred just stared at her, eyes wide and his hand cradling his cheek. "What was that for?"

"So after that speech, you're just going to let me go? After everything I've told you. After everything we've done for this past month? I have never been more insulted in my life, Fred!"

"Wha..?"

"Stop talking! Listen to me! I trusted you with myself. We're only together for a month but you already know more about me than Harry and Ron and my parents combined! I told you what I felt for him and you should've listened to every word I said that night! I adored him, Fred! A-D-O-R-E-D! It's not enough for me to choose him now! We have moved on!" This time, Hermione's tears were flowing freely on her cheeks. The people all around them are staring at the Gryffindor Princess and the Weasley Prankster. A known reporter from Witch Weekly was on the side and trying to write what she is currently witnessing

"I'm sorry for not noticing your feelings for me before. I'm sorry if you're being stupid and letting me go for nothing. I don't even know why I'm sorry for that but, fuck!" The audience gasped. Not aware that their heroine can say a scandalous word like that.

"George's right. You're never good with figuring out people's feelings. I love you, Fred! And I'm sorry if it took me so long to say it, and I'm sorry if you waited a long time for this moment to come, but I really, honestly love you so much I would trust my every body part with you!"

Fred stared blankly at Hermione. Trying to load every word she said. But all he needs was a confirmation.

"Say it again," he said.

"What?"

"Say _it_ again," he repeated.

"I love you, Fred!"

It only took five steps to close the distance between them, two seconds to grasp her waist, and a second to kiss her lips.

All the people around them cheered, including Draco Malfoy. Happy that the Gryffindor princess finally found her prince. Happy that they have witnessed something more magical than their own abilities. Something that they can revel on because Voldemort was dead. Because love is something that can never be broken.

"Burrows?" Hermione whispered on Fred's ear.

"You do know Mum will be taking her wedding planner out once we tell her we're really official, right?"

Hermione laughed, "Well I'm not going anywhere, Fred."

Mrs. Weasley was right. Hermione was meant to be a Weasley after all.

**A/N: And that ends my fanfic! I know it took me seven months to finish this, but it's all worth it, right? This is the first time I've finished anything in my life! I don't even finish my own homework, damn it! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you all for putting this story on your alert and favourites! Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Also, this fan fic won't be having an epilogue because meh~ we all know they'll have 345654323454 kids! So yeah, I'll just leave that with your imaginations! Until next time, guys!**


End file.
